Harry Potter e A Maldição da Sétima Filha
by Hadassah Fatin
Summary: Gina descobriu que carrega uma maldição e que o seu tempo está acabando,agora ela tem que provar à Harry que o amor existe antes que seja tarde...mas será que haverá tempo suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter e A Maldição da Sétima Filha.**

**Nota da autora: Harry Potter não me pertence e nada do que for de autoria de JK Rowlling,até porque,como eu já disse(dã) é da JK,mesmo que ela tenha surtado e tenha feito o que fez no sexto livro,por isso eu resolvi mudar várias coisas,como por exemplo a morte do Sírius e do ...bem,vocês sabem(me recuso a escrever isso,enquanto não ler a tradução da Lia,ainda tenho esperança de ter lido realmente um fic e não uma tradução feita por fãs) e tamém o comportamento do Harry(me inspiro no Harry da Nani Potter).**

**Gostaria de dedicar esse fic a minhas amigas,Nani Potter,Miriã(Miri),a Miaka,a Juli-chang(desaparecida) e a outras tantas que lêem os meus fic.**


	2. Sempre estarei aqui

**Harry Potter e A Maldição da Sétima Filha.**

**Nota da autora: Harry Potter não me pertence e nada do que for de autoria de JK Rowlling,até porque,como eu já disse(dã) é da JK,mesmo que ela tenha surtado e tenha feito o que fez no sexto livro,por isso eu resolvi mudar várias coisas,como por exemplo a morte do Sírius e do ...bem,vocês sabem(me recuso a escrever isso,enquanto não ler a tradução da Lia,ainda tenho esperança de ter lido realmente um fic e não uma tradução feita por fãs) e também o comportamento do Harry(me inspiro no Harry da Nani Potter).**

**Gostaria de dedicar esse fic a minhas amigas,Nani Potter,Miriã(Miri),a Miaka,a Juli-chang(desaparecida),a Re (Renata) e a outras tantas que lêem os meus fic.**

**Disclaimer: Gina descobriu no seu terceiro ano, que uma terrível maldição a envolvia devido o seu primeiro ano, e que tem pouco tempo para evitar que ela se manifeste ou a mate, agora ela depois de mudar radicalmente, ela descobre que seu tempo esta acabando e que a sua única opção é esperar pelo pior, mas antes que seu mundo desabe ela tem que convencer Harry que o amor existe e que ela não é uma boba apaixonada... Mas será que haverá tempo suficiente? **

**CAP:01-Estarei sempre aqui.**

Finalmente, começaria o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Já não agüentava mais ouvir seus irmãos falando sobre como aquilo seria importante pra ela, e isso e aquilo, além de dicas sobre como fazer para transfigurar uma mesa em um porco ou vice-versa, se bem que, quem iria usar aquele feitiço? McGonnagoll devia estar ficando doida, ou então estava passando tempo demais com o diretor.

Sorriu ao imaginar um possível romance entre a professora de transfiguração e Dumbledore. Até que eles fariam o par perfeito, pensou, balançando a cabeça e arrumando melhor a bolsa por sobre o ombro.

Tinha que agradecer a Luna por ter lhe dado aquela bolsa de fundo falso que também tinha um feitiço anti-peso. Ela havia colocado na bolsa praticamente todas as suas roupas e quase não sentia o peso.

Rolou os olhos para cima e colocou uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara do coque, ou o que deveria ser um; ainda cortaria aquele cabelo. Sorriu quando viu sua amiga ser beijada pelo namorado Neville e voltou a caminhar em direção o trem, olhando em volta para achar o seu 'melhor amigo'.

Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios e sentiu o gosto dos lábios dele. Senhor, como sentia saudades daquele desgraçado, afinal, naquelas férias Dumbledore o levara da Ordem bem no meio das férias para algum lugar a fim treiná-lo.

Desviou o pensamento para outro fato importante: naquele dia fazia exatamente seis meses que fizera uma aposta com ele e ao que tudo indicava, ele ganharia.

Subiu no expresso e caminhou até o fim do trem. Olhou o vagão e abrindo um sorriso maroto ao ver que o seu alvo favorito estava completamente só, certificou-se que seu irmão e Hermione estavam no vagão de monitores .

Avançou, então, em direção ao seu alvo, Harry Potter; ele estava com a cabeça apoiada na janela, a cortina ao eu lado estava corrida, bloqueando o sol, e lhe permitindo analisar o rosto dele e ver os olhos fechados.

'_Pobrezinho do ouriço, acho que passar o resto das férias treinando acabou com ele'_ - pensou irônica. _'Se bem que ele tá com um corpo...'_ analisou-o maliciosa, entrou na cabine, deixando a bolsa no banco oposto ao garoto,.

Aproximou-se das cortinas da porta e as fechou, bem como parte do outro lado da cortina, deixando o ambiente a uma meia-luz natural, olhou-o mais um pouco e aproximou-se.

-Oi bebê. –sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, que apenas se mexeu e resmungou alguma coisa.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e apoiando uma mão ao lado da cabeça dele e a outra no banco, próximo ao ombro dele, abaixou a cabeça e, segurando-se para não rir, assoprou suavemente próximo à orelha dele.

–Harry. –murmurou de forma sedutora.

Nada, nem uma reação do garoto; será que ele estava realmente dormindo?Resolveu fazer um ultimo teste e aproximou-se mais um pouco, agora apoiando o joelho direito ao lado da perna dele, fazendo a fenda da saia deixar toda a sua coxa exposta, a outra perna perigosamente próxima à outra.

Aquela posição poderia ser muito comprometedora, ainda mais porque tinha a leve impressão de que a blusa tomara-que-caia azul bebê que estava usando, estava literalmente caindo, abaixou a cabeça mais um pouco e inspirou o cheiro que emanava dele, um odor másculo, forte e muito tentador.

Soltou a respiração pela boca, pouco abaixo da orelha e notou que ele se mexeu -se um pouco para ver se ele já tinha acordado e nada. Resolveu, então, pegar pesado.

–Harry. –repetiu em um gemido baixo e sedutor, mas, como não obteve qualquer reação por parte do moreno, aproximou-se novamente da orelha dele e passou a ponta da língua no nódulo para em seguida mordiscá-lo levemente. O que veio a seguir, contudo, pegou-a de surpresa.

Sentiu uma mão forte segura-la pela cintura e quando percebeu, estava deitada por sobre a poltrona em que o moreno estava sentado, com o mesmo por sobre ela. Se ela achava que a posição anterior era comprometedora essa então, era melhor nem pensar, afinal de contas, ela estava deitada com ele em cima dela, sendo que ele se encontrava justamente entre as suas pernas, os rostos próximos, os corpos colados e principalmente o fato que ele a olhava como se ela fosse o seu presente de natal antecipado.

-Oi, Gi. –ele disse com a voz levemente embargada – ele realmente estava dormindo- engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão dele contra a sua pele.

Manteve os olhos azuis fixos nos verdes, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sem os óculos e viu que ele percebera sua surpresa, pois o moreno lhe sorria maroto, perdeu-se naquelas águas claras e turbulentas que eram os olhos verdes dele.

Passou a ponta da língua entre os lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que ele seguira o movimento. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça e aproximar os lábios da orelha dela.

Oh Deus, porque ele não a amava em todos os sentidos da palavra? Ela certamente não se importaria de perder a virgindade naquele banco, contanto que fosse com ele _'Que romantismo!'_ - pensou irônica.

Deslizou as mãos para o pescoço dele, abraçando-o, enquanto ele mordiscava a sua orelha como ela fizera com ele, arranhou-lhe a nuca e sorriu satisfeita ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido rouco. Acomodou-o melhor entre as pernas enquanto ele deslizava os lábios por seu pescoço e começava a distribuir delicados beijos por seu ombro desnudo.

Senhor, que seu irmão não os pegasse daquela forma, porque se não... Não queria nem pensar, não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação de prazer quando ele deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, roçando-as levemente nas laterais dos seus seios, e depois de parar no meio das coxas, começar a subi-las, a saia envelope levemente aberta deixava suas pernas totalmente amostra.

As mãos dele subiram até os quadris dela e apertou-os levemente. Ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo os dedos dele brincarem com o elástico da sua calcinha e o desejo dele pulsar contra a sua feminilidade, fez com ele levantasse a cabeça e o beijou com desejo, paixão... amor.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram naquelas caricias, sentiu o trem dar um solavanco e começar a se mover, mas aquilo não lhe repentinamente sentiu uma dor fina na altura do coração com se algo o apertasse e separou-se fechando os olhos com força, enquanto umas poucas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

A dor piorou e um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios, fazendo Harry soltar-se dela imediatamente e ajoelhar-se ao seu lado no banco.

-Gina. –ele disse preocupado. –Shii... Vai passar linda, logo vai passar. –ele disse, acariciando a testa dela.

Abriu os olhos e o olhou; sentia-se cansada, o coração disparado, a respiração ofegante tanto pela dor quanto pela seção de amasso com o moreno; fechou os olhos e deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem.

Aquilo estava se tornando cada dia mais doloroso, mais insuportável... até tentara encurtar seu sofrimento, mas felizmente Harry a havia encontrado e evitado seu suicídio, e desde então eles resolveram que viveriam cada dia como se fossem o ultimo, um ao lado do outro.

Rony e Hermione no começo não entenderam o motivo de que porquê de repente Gina virara uma das melhores amigas do Harry, mas depois até agradeceram, pois assim podiam namorar em paz.

-Obrigada. –murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo-o afagar seus cabelos, seus lábios queimando ao sentir os dele, de maneira terna e doce, contra os seus.

-Sempre estarei aqui, Gi. –ele disse, levantando levemente a cabeça dela e apoiando-a no seu colo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arrastou-se como pode até a ultima cabine do trem que o levaria para Hogwarts, sentia-se esgotado, há quatro dias não dormia direito, pois os treinos com alguns dos membros da Ordem e às vezes com o próprio Dumbledore, eram extremamente puxados.

Pelo menos sabia a razão de tanto treino, já que Dumbledore havia lhe contado sobre a profecia, depois do torneio tri-bruxo, onde a essência de seus pais, que estavam presas na varinha de Voldemort, o ajudaram a prender Rabicho, podendo assim provar a inocência de Sírius.

Entrou na ultima cabine e depois de acomodar o malão, sentou-se com um baque e passou as mãos no rosto. Balançou a cabeça, ainda não se acostumara com o fato que não usava mais óculos.

Sorriu irônico, desde que ficara amigo daquela ruiva afogueada, sua vida virara de ponta cabeça e de repente todos os seus conceitos sobre diversão e sentimentos haviam sido mudados, estava ansioso para ver a reação dela quando o visse sem os óculos.

'_O amor existe, e eu vou te provar que sim. '_ A frase dela ecoou na sua cabeça , puxou uma das cortinas e deixou a cabine mais escura, acomodou-se e em seguida, fechou os olhos _'O amor não existe, linda. Isso é pura ilusão. '_ Ele havia replicado: _'Quer apostar?'_ Ela perguntara, com um brilho maroto nos olhos. _'Quero. '_ Ele aceitou. _'Então vamos ter uma amizade colorida, e assim você me prova que o amor não existe'. _

Ela propôs, e ele estranhou, mas a idéia de tê-la em seus braços lhe parecia ser agradável, até porque ela estava se tornando uma bela garota. Desde aquele dia, eles começaram uma relação nada convencional.

Juntos, aprenderam a seduzir e a conhecer um ao outro como se fossem um só. Tentou imaginar se ela havia mudado alguma coisa depois que Dumbledore o havia levado para ser treinado.

-Oi bebê. –ouviu a voz doce da ruiva sussurrar no seu ouvido.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, ele querendo dormir e a doida resolve aparecer... pediu para deixá-lo dormir e duvidou que ela tivesse entendido. No entanto, não demorou muito e sentiu um ventou suave próximo a orelha.

–Harry. –ela murmurou de forma sedutora.

Ele tentou se controlar contando até dez, mas será que iria conseguir? Pediu a tudo que fosse sagrado para que ela não o provocasse mais, senão ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

Sentiu o perfume de almíscar que ela usava e tentou não inspira-lo profundamente. Ela sabia que aquele perfume o deixava 'irresponsável', então porque por tudo que existe de mais sagrado, ela tinha que colocar aquele perfume?

Sentiu-a respirar próximo ao seu pescoço e um ar quente atingir a região abaixo de sua orelha. Ele não iria agüentar por muito tempo; mexeu-se irrequieto, na esperança de que ela parasse, mas parecia que aquele dia não seria dele.

–Harry. –a voz de Gina o chamou em um gemido baixo e sedutor.

Deus amado todo poderoso, ela estava provocando e ele definitivamente já estava com os instintos mais do que aguçados. Sentiu-a se aproximar novamente dele e passar a ponta da língua no nódulo da sua orelha, para em seguida mordiscá-lo levemente.

Agora já era, o juízo que fosse tomar picolé na Sibéria, porque aquela ruiva havia despertado toda uma horda de dragões que estavam adormecidos dentro dele. Segurou-a pela cintura e jogou-a na poltrona, deitando-se em cima dela.

Pouco lhe importava se aquela posição era comprometedora, afinal de contas a única coisa que lhe importava era sentir o corpo dela próximo ao dele, Gina o olhava com surpresa, certamente não esperava aquela reação por parte dele, ou talvez fosse porque ele estava sem óculos.

-Oi, Gi. –ele disse com a voz levemente embargada, e viu com satisfação que ela engoliu em seco quando ele tocou a sua pele por dentro da blusa, ela estava realmente linda, mantinha os olhos azuis fixos nos verdes, sorriu maroto.

Harry perdeu-se naquele céu claro e misterioso que estava realçado por uma sombra e lápis azul. Engoliu a saliva com se fosse fire-wisk quando a viu passar a ponta da língua entre os lábios e morder o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça para aproximar os lábios da orelha dela.

Oh, Deus, que ninguém não chegasse naquele momento porque ele certamente mataria a qualquer um que ousasse interrompê-lo quando finalmente teria a fonte de suas noites em claro nos seus braços.

Sentiu-a deslizar as mãos para o seu pescoço, abraçando-o, enquanto ele mordiscava a sua orelha como ela fizera com ele,soltou um gemido rouco quando ela arranhou-lhe a nuca e o acomodou melhor entre as pernas, ele deslizava os lábios por seu pescoço e começava a distribuir delicados beijos por seu ombro desnudo, sentindo com os lábios a pele macia e convidativa.

Deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela e não deixou de parabenizar-se quando roçou as palmas levemente nas laterais dos seus seios, descendo-as até o meio das coxas e depois começando a subi-las, deixando a saia levemente aberta deixava as pernas dela totalmente à mostra, para sua total apreciação.

Deixou suas mãos subirem até os quadris da ruiva e apertou-os levemente, seu sangue estava queimando, borbulhando pelo desejo de possuí-la de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Sabia que ela havia enlaçado-o pela cintura, e começou a brincar com o elástico da calcinha dela quando o desejo ficou impossível de controlar. Harry tinha a certeza de que ela sentia sua excitação pulsar contra a sua feminilidade.

Gina, então, puxou levemente sua cabeça para cima e o beijou com desejo, sendo retribuída com igual intensidade.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram naquelas caricias, mas sabia que o trem havia começado a se movimentar, de repente ela se desvencilhou dele.

O moreno a olhou tentando entender o motivo, vendo com aflição lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado da ruiva, que no momento, estava contorcido em uma expressão de dor, seus os olhos fechados com força.

A aflição piorou quando ela permitiu-se soltar um gemido, fazendo com que ele se levantasse o mais rápido que pôde e ajoelhasse ao seu lado no banco.

-Gina. –ele disse preocupado. Foi quando o sombrio motivo surgiu em sua mente, um motivo que ele queria esquecer, a razão que a fizera mudar radicalmente. –Shi... Vai passar linda... logo, vai passar. –ele repetia, acariciando a testa dela, tentando convencer a si próprio.

Viu-a abrir os olhos para ele, a dor era visível nos orbes azuis, a face cansada fez seu coração ficar apertado, ela estava com a respiração ofegante, só não sabia se pela dor ou pela sessão de amasso.

Prendeu a respiração quando ela fechou os olhos e viu algumas lágrimas caírem. Lembrou-se do dia em que a vira no parapeito da torre de astronomia. Ela tentara encurtar seu sofrimento, ele a impedira e desde então eles resolveram que viveriam cada dia como se fossem o ultimo, um ao lado do outro.

Ele, Harry, lhe dava a força que ela precisava para enfrentar aquilo e Gina o apoiava para enfrentar a profecia. Rony e Hermione no começo não entenderam o motivo da ruiva de repente virar uma de suas melhores amigas, mas depois até agradeceram, pois assim podiam namorar em paz.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu com um murmúrio, os olhos ainda fechado, enquanto ele afagava os cabelos cor de fogo, pressionou os lábios contra os dela de forma carinhosa, sentindo como se um pequeno choque percorresse todo seu corpo.

-Sempre estarei aqui, Gi. –ele respondeu, levantando levemente a cabeça dela e apoiando-a no seu colo. 'Sempre, meu anjo' ele pensou olhando o rosto dela, que estava em um tom perigosamente pálido.


	3. CiumesParte I

Cap:02-Ciúmes. Parte I

Olhou para baixo e percebeu,com alivio,que o rosto da Gina já estava novamente rosado, ergueu a cabeça dela com cuidado e deito-a no banco enquanto se ajoelhava no chão,ao lado dela,poucas foram as vezes que ele a viu tendo um ataque e todas as vezes eles sempre estavam juntos,quase entregando-se um ao outro.

Passou a mão freneticamente no cabelo negro e soltou um suspiro cansado, sentia-se vazio a cada ataque que ela tinha, a cada dia que passava sem achar uma solução, a cada livro sem resposta, a cada falsa esperança de que finalmente achara a cura para daquela doença inexplicável, não conseguia entender os sintomas que o confundiam, a cada novo ataque era como se uma doença diferença se manifestasse na garota;reforçou a tranca da porta e aumentou o banco magicamente,deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para si,forçou um sorriso ao sentir-se ser abraçado por ela,enquanto Gina aconchegava-se ainda mais em seus braços e deitava a cabeça em seu peito,sentia-se completo,embora seu coração ainda estivesse pesado de preocupação com a garota.

Ainda se lembrava do primeiro ataque que vira,ela tossia tanto que expelia sangue pela boca,queimava tanto que não duvidou em um só momento que ela houvesse chegado aos quarenta graus, mas também suava frio,era como se ela tivesse tendo um ataque de tuberculose;na segunda manifestação,pelo menos que ele soubesse, varias manchas surgiram pelo corpo dela como se a garota estivesse com catapora, e depois vieram sintomas de epilepsia e de derrame,aquele agora,ele não sabia...só sabia que a dor deveria ter sido enorme, abraçou-a um pouco mais forte e fechou os olhos,para em seguida mergulhar em um sono profundo e ele esperava não ter sonho algum.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordou sentindo um peso por sobre a barriga,abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo,viu que alguém a abraçava,sorriu levemente e tentou se levantar,afinal ainda não sabia se estavam muito longe de Hogwarts,ou se já estavam em Londres,mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que já poderiam ter ido a voltado e eles ali...dormindo.

-Onde pensa que vai? –ouviu a voz do moreno perguntar,próximo a sua orelha,estremeceu e lentamente virou-se,sentindo os corpos roçarem devido a mínima distancia entre eles.

-Eu não sei você...mas eu não vou entrar no castelo,vestida assim. –ela disse se referindo a saia e ao tomara-que-caia.

-Certo...mas primeiro tem que pagar o pedágio pra se levantar. –ele disse,roçando os lábios nos dela.

Gina sabia que ele não a deixaria se levantar sem que ela o beijasse novamente e Deus como ela queria saborear aquela boca novamente,fazer suas línguas travarem uma batalha,sentir as mãos dele por seu corpo e porque não,o corpo dele fundido ao seu...Mas havia algo dentro dela,algo que ela desconhecia e que naquele momento a mantinha longe de seus desejos mais íntimos,embora ele estivesse ali,ao alcance de cada mínima parte de seu corpo.

Girou o corpo e ficou sobre o moreno,uma perna em cada lado,sorriu marota ao vê-lo sob si,colocou uma mão em cada lado da cabeça dele e inclinou o corpo para frente,roçou os lábios e em seguida aproximou-se do ouvido dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele subirem por suas pernas enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com os polegares.

-Assim está pago? -a ruiva perguntou movendo os quadris levemente,fazendo-o gemer e pressionar o quadril dela contra o dele,deixando-a orgulhosa ao sentir o quanto afetava o grifinório.

-Gi. –ela o ouviu praticamente implorar,quando moveu-se um pouco menos discreta e mordeu-lhe a região abaixo da orelha.

-Sabe o que eu acho que devemos fazer? -ela perguntou erguendo o tronco,as mãos dele ainda a seguravam pelo quadril,fez com que ele a soltasse e entrelaçou os dedos levemente.

-Sei...pode crer ruiva. –ele disse,olhando-a nos olhos,os orbes verdes brilhavam em malicia,Gina mordeu o lábio inferior mais um pouco e se levantou rapidamente. –Hei! -ele protestou,ao vê-la perto da porta com um sorriso maroto e tentando arrumar a roupa amassada.

-Eu acho...que devíamos nos vestir pra descermos daqui a pouco! -ela disse e em seguida abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente.

-VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY! -ela o ouviu gritar e gargalhou ao imaginar o tão frustrado ele deveria estar se sentindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Não demoraram a chegar em Hogwarts depois da segunda seção de amassos entre ele a ruiva,por duas vezes ele a teve em seus braços,na viagem para o colégio, e por duas vezes ele a perdeu,tudo bem que a primeira ele não poderia culpa-la...mas a segunda,ah aquela ruiva pagaria e pagaria com juros,correção,bônus e gorjeta!

-Quem ela pensa que é? -resmungou enquanto o ultimo novato sentava-se à mesa da grifinória e ele via a garota sentada um pouco distante,completamente absorta em uma conversa com as colegas de quarto.

-O que foi? -Hermione perguntou, e ele considerou a hipótese de repetir,mas não estava doido o suficiente para falar sobre isso para a amiga,não que ela fosse fofoqueira,mas certamente ela contaria para o namorado se soubesse que a 'cunhada' e o amigo estavam tendo...um relacionamento, mesmo que não oficialmente.

-Nada,Mione,nada de mais. –respondeu, _'Eu só quero poder finalmente ter essa ruiva nos meus braços e...'_ ele completou em pensamento, mas foi interrompido pela voz calma e forte do diretor.

-Boa noite meus caros alunos! -o velho bruxo começou. –Aos novatos, sejam bem vindos e aos veteranos, fico feliz que tenham voltado,bom...vamos aos habituais avisos..o senhor Filtch nosso estimado zelador. –nessa parte vários alunos tiveram acesso de tosse e o diretor sorriu levemente. –Me pediu pela bilionésima vez,para avisa-los que feitiços não são permitidos nos corredores,que não se deve jogar bomba de bosta na porta de sua sala e nem da sala do professor Snape,além dos demais avisos que estarão aficionados nos murais de cada salão comunal...a floresta ao redor da propriedade é proibida a todo e qualquer pessoa. –o diretor passou os olhos por todos os alunos e se demorou um pouco em Harry que sorriu marotamente,sendo suavemente retribuído. –Bem...sem mais delongas...atacar! -ele disse e imediatamente as mesas foram preenchidas com deliciosas comidas.

-Bem...me parece que esse ano,Dumbledore resolveu ser mais...discreto em relação e à Voldemort. –Mione comentou e o moreno teve que concordar com a amiga.

-Mione...qual é a senha da grifinória? -Gina perguntou,quando Harry ia responder a amiga. –Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu quando a monitora-chefe lhe respondeu em um sussurro, e saiu o mais rápido que pode do salão principal.

-Você sabe porque minha irmãzinha queria ir mais cedo pra torre,Mione? -Rony perguntou a namorada, a garota apenas deu de ombros.

-Mione? -Colin chamou a garota. –A Gi foi pra torre? -o garoto perguntou e ela confirmou com um leve sorriso,fazendo-o praticamente correr atrás da garota.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre o Creevey e minha irmãzinha? -Rony perguntou e Harry sentiu algo dentro do seu peito começar a queimar,colocou ambas as mãos para baixo da mesa e fechou os punhos,forçou a ficar calado e rilhando os dentes.

-Não sei por parte da sua irmã,mas o Colin está claramente interessado nela. –Hermione falou,servindo-se logo em seguida de um pouco de suco de abóbora.

-Mione...qual a senha da torre? -o moreno perguntou antes que pudesse segurar as palavras em sua garganta. –Vou andar um pouco...to com dor de cabeça. –inventou de ultima hora.

-Verdadeiro amor. –ela sussurrou em resposta,logo em seguida ele se levantou e saiu do salão principal,tentava acalmar a confusão de sentimentos que estava em seu peito,não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo,a única coisa que sabia e entendia,era o sentimento,a necessidade de manter Colin Creevey longe de Gina...da **sua** Gina.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Oi gente!Desculpa o atraso com cap,tava planejando posta-lo semana passada mais meu pc num colaborava...bem vamos aos agradecimento:

**JuliChan:** Pottercon?Não...meus informantes não me alertaram quanto a isso...me liga,meu telefone ta no meu perfil.e q bom q você gosta das minhas fics.espero q tenha gostado desse cap.

**Miaka:** Sem comentários...ja falamos muito sobre a fic pelo msn né?aliais...falei até demais ¬¬'Mas q bom q você gostou e sim a fic também é dedicada a você,afinal você ta me ajudando bastante...e brigando também.bjs te espero no msn.

**Miri:** Rsrsrs não eu não me canso de escrever,escrever é a minha vida!E sim...a fic é dedicada a você também...afinal você é q beta uma das minhas fics e me dá conselhos super legais de gramatica.espero que esteja tudo ok com a faculdade.bjs.

**Aos que não comentaram, mas leram:** Obrigado por lerem a minha fic,ou fics,mesmo sem comentarem,espero q algum dia comentem e continuem acompanhando a fic.

Bjs a todos!


	4. CiumesParte II

Cap:03-Ciúmes. Pare II.

Gina já estava chegando na torre da Grifinória quando uma mão envolveu seu braço e a virou,envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado,correspondeu e afastou-se um pouco.

-Colin!Que saudade! -ela disse,assim que viu o amigo.

-Mentirosa. –o garoto resmungou,tentando esconder um sorriso. –Se tivesse mesmo sentido saudades teria aceitado o meu convite de ir passar o resto das férias lá em casa. –completou,enquanto subiam o restante da escada em direção da entrada da grifinória.

-Você sabe que eu não fui,porque não pude e não porque não quis. –a ruiva defendeu-se, afinal não era de todo uma mentira, já que ninguém além dela e de Harry sabiam de seu 'pequeno problema'.

-Ta bom sei...mas vamos ver...posso te perdoar se você me der um beijo. –disse com um ar matreiro,enquanto ela dizia a senha a mulher gorda.

-Colin! -Gina exclamou batendo levemente no braço dele. –Deixa de falar bobagem!

-Mas não é bobagem. –o loiro disse aproximando-se vagarosamente da garota, ela sabia que ele estava brincando, afinal mesmo que ele gostasse dela, e isso não era segredo já que o próprio lhe contara, ele nunca faria tal proposta de modo tão...leviano.

-Colin Edward Creevey! -ela continuou com a brincadeira,mas acabou esbarrando no sofá e caindo,mas na tentativa de manter o equilíbrio se segurou no amigo e acabou levando-o junto.

A cena realmente seria cômica se não fosse comprometedora '_Tô ficando perita em ficar nessas posições' _pensou ou notar que o amigo estava praticamente deitado sobre ela.

-Eu sabia que você me amava,mas não acha que estamos indo rápido de mais? -o grifinório perguntou e ela riu colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros dele e o empurrando. –Eu disse que quero um beijo...e agora você não tem saída,senhorita Weasley. –completou abaixando o rosto levemente.

Gina virou o rosto para o lado do encosto do sofá e sentiu os lábios do amigo em sua bochecha,mas logo sentiu que ele saia de cima dela e o barulho de algo quebrando se fez presente,levantou metade do corpo e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.O que viu a seguir fez o queixo cair literalmente,Harry estava parado a seu lado,os punhos fechados,a expressão de seu rosto estava sombria,os olhos escuros transmitiam pura ira,olhou para frente e ficou ainda mais perplexas, Colin estava caído no chão ao seu lado a mesinha que sempre tinha uma jarra com água e alguns copos,que naquele momento estavam quebrados,a água derramada e ele tinha um corte no canto dos lábios.

-Harry... –ela murmurou e estremeceu involuntariamente ao vê-lo lhe lançar um olhar frio e raivoso,engoliu em seco quando o viu se aproximar com apenas um passo largo. –Ai! –a ruiva exclamou de dor quando sentiu a mão segurar-lhe o braço de modo firme, machucando-a levemente. –Me larga! -ela exclamou quando ele começou a arrastá-la para fora da torre da grifinória. –O que você pensa que está fazendo? -Gina perguntou, sabia que o moreno a sua frente nunca ficava calado quando estava com raiva...e aquilo só significava uma coisa. –Por que você está furioso? -perguntou quando notou que estava sendo levada para o corredor da sala-precisa.

-Fique aqui. –ele sibilou, encostando-a na parede e apontando o indicador pra ela,fazendo-a sentir uma onda de poder emanar dele, oh sim ela estava realmente em apuros,não durou nem mesmo um minuto e ele a estava puxando para dentro da sala. –O que _em nome de Deus _você acha que estava fazendo se agarrando com o _Creevey _em pleno salão comunal? -ele perguntou,assim que fechou a porta com um estrondo, Gina deixou o queixo cair pela segunda vez, ela só ouvira Harry falar um nome com tanto desprezo quando falava sobre Malfoy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Saiu do salão com a cabeça fervilhando,não sabia bem o que fazia aquele desejo de quebrar a cara de Creevey crescer dentro dele,só sabia que existia um monstro completamente transtornado,furioso e descontrolado,monstro que o fazia andar cegamente em direção a torre da grifinória,disse a senha para a mulher gorda e entrou a passos pesados.

Cerrou os olhos,fechou os punhos e respirou fundo, a cena que estava vendo não era nada agradável,Gina,a **sua **Gina estava deitada no sofá com o outro grifinório em cima dela,o monstro dentro dele irou-se ainda mais,fazendo o sangue borbulhar e correr furiosamente por suas veias,quase rompendo-as,o peito doía,os ouvidos zumbiam,o corpo tremia,uma vontade de matar lenta e dolorosamente aquele que ousava tocar na **sua** ruiva se apoderou dele,não soube dizer como, só que o que lhe pareceu segundos, mas cruzou a distancia entre ele e o sofá e logo em seguida o garoto estava praticamente voando para o outro lado do salão comunal.

-Harry. –ouviu a voz de Virginia atrás dele,olhou-a e a viu engolir em seco,estremecendo levemente,não soube dizer exatamente como mas quando percebeu estavam em frente a tapeçaria que ficava em frente a sala-precisa.

-Fique aqui. –ele sibilou, encostando-a na parede e apontando o indicador pra ela,ele respirava com certa dificuldade, o coração pulava em seu peito e o monstro em seu interior parecia cada vez mais descontrolado,andou três vezes rapidamente em frente a tapeçaria e a puxou para dentro da sala,assim que a porta apareceu. –O que _em nome de Deus _você acha que estava fazendo se agarrando com o _Creevey _em pleno salão comunal? -ele perguntou, assim que fechou a porta com um estrondo.

-Eu... –ela começou puxando uma mexa de cabelo e começando a enrolar a ponta,sabia que ela estava pensando...mas pensando em que?Em uma boa desculpa?Em contar a verdade? Em um modo de acabar?Esse último pensamento fez o seu peito doer mais do que quando a pegou nos braços do outro grifinório. –Porque você quer saber? -ela perguntou,tentando fugir da resposta.

-Eu acho que tenho o direito de saber! -rebateu,passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo._Deus que poder era aquele que ela tinha de tira-lo do serio,tudo bem que ele perdia a calma com facilidade,mas céus ela era capaz de fazer isso em tempo record!_ Pensou começando a andar de um lado para o outro. –Não fuja do assunto,me responda,Virginia! -exigiu,voltando a olha-la e a vendo sentada em algumas almofadas que estavam no chão, olhou em volta e notou que as únicas coisas que existiam no local eram eles,as almofadas, um carpete bastante felpudo de cor branca, uma lareira de pedras claras além de uma grande janela de vidro,virou-se novamente para ela.

Ela o olhava seriamente,o rosto ganhando um tom rosado um pouco mais escuro,se fosse em outra situação,ele ficaria temeroso,mas naquele momento ele não estava se preocupando muito com isso,ele queria,exigia respostas,precisava que ela lhe dissesse algo,queria que ela lhe fala-se que o garoto a agarrara,que ele,Harry,era o único que a beijava,que ele era o único que ela permitia tocar-lhe...ele precisava que ela dissesse isso.

-Eu não estou fugindo do assunto,só acho que não tenho motivo lhe dá satisfações,você não é meu namorado! -ela rebateu,ficando em pé e começando a andar em direção a porta,ele avançou e segurando-a pelo braço a virou,beijando-a de um modo exigente e faminto, sentiu-a espalmar as mãos em seu peito e tentar empurra-lo,mas ele apenas segurou-a ainda mais firme,uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra na nuca,aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem com a língua e começando uma verdadeira batalha com a dela.

-Harry... –ela o chamou em murmúrio,quando se separaram em busca de ar,o moreno deslizou as mãos para a frente da capa da ruiva e começou a desabotoa-la enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço,sentiu que ela fazia o mesmo,sorriu satisfeito quando ouviu-a soltar um gemido rouco quando ele roçou as palmas das mãos nos seios dela,quando retirou-lhe a capa.

-Ainda acha que não me deve satisfação? -ele perguntou e a ouviu murmurar algo sobre a respiração pesada separando-se dele logo em seguida.

-Porque você faz isso? -ela perguntou ficando de costas e andando dois passos para frente. –Porque você me exige explicações se nós não temos e nunca teremos algo sério? -completou a pergunta sem se virar.

-Gina... –ele começou,sentindo o peito doer com as palavras dela.

-Harry. –a ruiva o interrompeu. –Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que eu vou...

-Não,você não vai!Eu não vou permitir! -ele a interrompeu,a possibilidade de perde-la para algo irreversível o assustava mais do que enfrentar Voldemort e um exercito de comensais sozinho,era como se de repente a sala tivesse sido invadida por milhares de dementadores.

-Você não pode impedir o que já é certo! -ela disse com a voz fraca,ainda de costas, e saiu da sala.

-A única coisa certa...é que eu não vou te perder. –ele murmurou para o vazio a sua frente.

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS:**

**Renata: **Ah obrigada 'maninha',valeu mesmo por comentar...O.O DUAS VEZES? Owh! Gostou mesmo né...e hehe e não a Gi não sossega o faxo...digamos que o fogo Weasley é bem fraco nela...mas também quando vem...só milhares de caminhos dos bombeiros para apagar...claro que o Harry tem que ficar beeeem longe dela.Bjs!

**Miaka: **Você achou fofo?Eu também...queria tanto um Harry desse na minha vida..aiai..bem,achou mesmo que ela foi má? O.O eu num achei ela tão má...ela só foi...precavida...apanhou mesmo né?E garota como você é má...fez até festa no msn...qnd eu soltei isso...afe ¬¬'...bem...espero q tenha ficado claro que a Gina tem uma amizade colorida apenas com o HARRY!Bjs!

**Virgin Potter: **Que bom que você está gostando,eu também acho fofinho o relacionamento deles!E aí?Gostou do que leu?espero que sim!E obrigada... . ...bjs.

**A todos que lêem e não comentam: muito obrigada por lerem, mesmo sem escreverem nadica de nada.BJS!**


	5. A carta,o aviso e a falsa impressão

CAP04- A carta, o aviso e a falsa impressão.

-Você não pode impedir o que já é certo! -ela disse com a voz fraca,ainda de costas, e saiu da sala,bateu a porta e saiu daquele corredor o mais rápido que pode,não podia permitir que ele a visse daquela forma,já cometera a insensatez de se deixar levar pelo impulso quase falara do seu desejo de ter algo mais sério com o moreno,sentiu as pernas tremerem e bambearem,segurou-se na parede e olhou para frente,não sabia onde estava,só sabia que era um corredor escuro e frio,esfregou as mãos no braços e notou que estava sem a capa,xingou-se mentalmente por ter permitido que Harry a tirasse de seu corpo, agora ela estava sabia-se lá em que parte do castelo e praticamente congelando,mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma dor alucinante atravessar-lhe o corpo,como se esmagasse todos os seus ossos e órgãos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou,não a perderia,não permitiria que ela caísse nas sombras novamente,ele a salvara da morte duas vezes,e a salvaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias...mesmo que isso custasse a sua própria vida.Passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso, pegou o casaco da ruiva que estava no chão,notou que um pergaminho de cor amarelada havia caído,cujo havia uma espécie de emblema na ponta,pegou o pergaminho e ia guarda-lo no bolso da capa dela,mas ao aproximar o pergaminho do rosto,o emblema fez com que um frio subisse-lhe a espinha

-A marca negra. -abriu a carta e à medida que lia, as palavras de Gina finalmente se fizeram compreender,ele não acreditava no que estava lendo,ali...nas suas mão e assinada pelo próprio Lorde...estava toda a descrição da maldição que a ruiva carregava e no final o que ele,Harry, mais lutava contra. -Não há cura,só resta esperar o seu lento e doloroso fim. -ele leu em voz alta,como se para se convencer,mas o tom era desolador.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Caiu de joelhos no chão,as pernas dormente,a respiração pesada,fechou os olhos e sentiu-se cair,não podia ser,aquilo nunca acontecer antes...ela já tivera um ataque naquele dia,isso jamais acontecia duas vezes na mesma semana,quanto mais no mesmo dia...queria gritar,mas sua voz não saia,começou a chorar silenciosamente,tudo a sua volta era escuridão,frio e dor,seu corpo parecia estar sendo triturado,mas não conseguia se mover ou gritar,ouviu uma risada ao fundo e forçou-se a olhar em direção ao som,abriu a boca,mas sua voz continuava presa em sua garganta.

-Nunca te ensinaram a jamais andar sozinha,Weasley ? -um garoto como rosto coberto pelo capuz disse,girando a varinha entre os dedos,o brasão escondido pelas sombras do corredor não permitiam que ela visse de que casa ele era.

Gina viu com horror que ele girava a cabeça como se estivesse analisando cada parte de seu corpo,estremeceu por dentro quando a possibilidade do que ele poderia fazer lhe surgiu,mas logo todo e qualquer pensamento seu quando uma nova onda de dor a invadiu,agora maior e mais dilacerante. Foi tão forte que se curvou no chão ficando em posição fetal, ignorando completamente o suposto inimigo a sua frente. Sua agonia era maior.

Suava frio. Sentia um forte enjôo, tonturas. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de voltar ao normal, ignorar a dor e o que sentia, mas fazendo isso só se confundiu mais, se foi uma alucinação ela não saberia dizer mas presenciou um forte clarão, que durou poucos segundos e como se de repente tudo a sua volta fosse uma extensão do seu corpo ela passou a ver o que estava acontecendo por todos os ângulos possíveis, como se fosse uma simples observadora de si mesma. Aspirou ao máximo de ar que podia e abriu os olhos,nesse momento o garoto foi arremeçado para longe.

Gina podia ver seu corpo se levantando com uma imponência e elegância que não lhe era natural,ou pelo menos ela nunca usara,e usando apenas uma das mão levantou o garoto e o levou para próximo de seu corpo,sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e depois arremessa-lo novamente para o outro lado do corredor,a ruiva viu-se levantar o rosto e aproximar-se de um archote iluminando o rosto alvo,e viu com imenso horror que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e com riscos verticais negros,como os que Harry havia descrito que Voldemort tinha.

-Avise ao seu amado Potter,que não há cura para o que plantei em ti,minha menina. -ela ouviu uma voz fria e gutural sair de sua boca,logo em seguida seu corpo caiu no chão e ela se sentiu ser sugada para seu corpo,logo tudo voltara a ser trevas.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara ali no chão frio,mas quando sentiu que aos poucos sua voz voltava começou a ensaiar pedidos de socorro,mas parecia que nada queria sair de sua garganta,ouviu alguns passos e ela sentiu suas forças quererem voltar mesmo que o corpo insistisse em ficar no chão.

-Gina? -ela ouviu a voz de Harry perguntar hesitante,ela por sua vez reuniu o restante de sua forças e forçou o som a sair de sua garganta.

-Ha...Har...ry…ajude...me...ajude. –a voz saíra fraca e Gina sentia que o esforço a deixara esgotada,um desespero começou a subir-lhe o peito com medo que ele não houvesse lhe ouvido,mas logo sentiu-se mais aliviada ao senti-lo tocar seu rosto e logo depois lhe cobrir o corpo com o casaco que ela havia deixado na sala precisa e com o próprio casaco,notou os braços do moreno erguendo-a do chão,permitiu-se chorar quando a sensação de estar protegida a invadiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Como ela pode esconder isso de mim? -murmurou,amassando a carta na mão,sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e só então notou que grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Guardou a carta no bolso da sua calça e saiu da Sala-Precisa,tinha que encontrá-la,ela lhe devia várias explicações sobre quais outros segredos ela lhe escondia,afinal na carta Voldemort dizia claramente que ela sabia o porque de ter conseguido resistir por tanto tempo no seu primeiro ano e que sabia como ela havia desencadeado a maldição,naquele momento a cena que ele presenciara no Salão Comunal já era apenas uma amarga recordação de um mero estopim para um problema ainda maior que ele não havia percebido.

-Porque ela me escondeu isso? -o moreno perguntou-se,como se esperando que alguma providencia divina surgisse e lhe esclarecesse o que se passava pela mente da garota. –Mais que merda! -irou-se ao ter o rápido pensamento de que o 'buraco era mais embaixo' e que aquilo era só a ponta do iceberg.

Repreendeu-se por estar sendo tão egoísta,a ruiva já sofria o bastante sem as suas repreensões e ele não iria piorar a situação,mas por que ela não havia dividido aquilo com ele?O que ela achava que ele iria pensar?Que ele acharia que ela estava se correspondendo com o inimigo por livre e espontânea vontade?Quando percebeu estava andando por uma parte desconhecida do castelo e carregava o casaco dela consigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Andou preocupado até o dormitório do sexto ano,Colin havia sido levado para a ala hospitalar com três dentes e o nariz quebrados,enquanto resmungava algo sobre Harry ter socado-o e arrastado Gina para fora da torre,ele bem sabia que o seu amigo havia se aproximado bastante da sua irmã,mas porque raios ele havia esmurrado o outro grifinório?Rony se perguntava enquanto vasculhava o malão do amigo em busca do mapa do maroto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry soltou alguns palavrões quando se deu conta que já poderia estar perto da ruiva, pegou o mapa do maroto,que estava no bolso interno do casaco e apontando a varinha para o pedaço de pergaminho,fez com que o castelo 'se mostrasse' para ele,estranhou ao ver um pontinho escrito V.Weasley parado no corredor ao lado do que ele estava, provavelmente ela também estaria perdida,limpou o mapa e encaminhou-se até onde a ruiva estaria,notou que o local era bem mais escuro e ao contrario do que ele esteve,quase não havia archotes nas paredes,porem a pouco luminosidade que havia no local,o moreno pode notar que um corpo estava caído no chão.

-Gina? -ele perguntou hesitante,pedindo pra tudo o que lhe era sagrado que o mapa houvesse errado pelo um vez.

-Ha...Har...ry…ajude...me...ajude. –a voz fraca de Gina fez com que um calafrio lhe serpenteasse a espinha e o tudo a sua volta parasse por alguns instantes,tão logo a sensação foi embora ele andou a passos largos e rápidos até onde ela estava,o corpo todo tremia,o medo lhe dominava e queria tornar-se desespero.

Tocou o rosto dela tirando os cabelos da frente e deixando a mostra a face pálida com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto esquerdo da boca,tocou a bochecha dela com as pontas dos dedos e sentiu-a fria,fazendo com que tremesse ainda mais,cobriu o corpo dela com o casaco dela e retirou o próprio duvidava que somente um casaco a aqueceria o suficiente,pegou o mapa e viu rapidamente qual caminho o levaria mais rápido ate a sala precisa,memorizou e a ergueu nos braços sentiu-a soluçar enquanto chorava abertamente.

Deus,não sabia o que havia acontecido,mas deveria ter sido ruim o suficiente para abalar a sua ruivinha,acelerou o passo o máximo que pode,agradeceu aos céus quando se viu dentro da sala,onde um belo quarto havia surgido,há algum tempo a ruiva havia parado de chorar e o fato dele não poder vê-la só lhe dava mais medo,ele tentava de toda forma faze-la falar,mas ela não emitia nem um som.Ele encaminhou-se até a cama e colou Gina delicadamente na cama.

-Gi... –ele a chamou,retirando os longos fios rubros do rosto dela,pensou em uma bacia com água morna e um pano limpo assim que a sala atendeu o seu pedido ele começou a limpar o sangue no canto dos lábios. –Virginia. –ele voltou a chamá-la, mas parecia que ela havia desmaiado no meio do caminho que os levou até a sala. –Gi...sou eu...por favor acorda minha linda. –ele pediu em um sussurro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O mapa não estava no malão e a capa de invisibilidade também não,passou a mão pelo rosto e soltou um suspiro cansado,resolveu que esperaria o amigo.Pegou o pijama e entrou no banheiro,saiu alguns minutos depois,deitou-se e alguns minutos depois dormia pesadamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordou sentindo bem melhor do que estava no corredor,virou o rosto de um lado para o outro,tentando descobrir onde estava,não reconheceu o local,ergueu parcialmente o corpo e não pode segurar o sorriso ao ver Harry sentado em uma poltrona pouco mais a frente, o moreno tinha uma carta na mão e não tinha a melhor das expressões.

-Que bom que acordou. –ele disse,depois de notar que ela havia acordado,o moreno se levantou da poltrona e, depois de guardar a carta no bolso de trás da calça, notou que ele estava sem camisa e franziu a testa,enquanto ele andava até a cama,sentando-se pouco atrás dela e fazendo-a encostar-se no peito dele,enquanto Harry a abraçava carinhosamente. –Fiquei com medo. –ouviu a voz do garoto confessar em um sussurro e abraça-la um pouco mais forte. –Não faz mais isso,linda,por favor não faz mais isso. –ele pediu.

-Não posso prometer isso. –Virginia respondeu se soltando dos braços dele e virando-se para olha-lo. –Sabe que não posso prometer...se você soubesse...

-Eu sei. –ele falou e ela o olhou surpresa. –Eu vi a carta que aquele monstro te mandou,e não venha me dizer que eu não deveria ter lido. –ele disse antes que ela pudesse reclamar,Gina sorriu aliviada,há dias ela tentava achar uma forma de contar a Harry.

Jogou-se nos braços dele e o abraçou o mais forte que pode, sendo correspondida em igual ou até maior intensidade, afastou-se levemente e deslizou as costas dos dedos pelo rosto do grifinório.

Deus,ela o amava tanto,mas não poderia condena-lo a vê-la definhando,encostou a testa na dele fechou os olhos,enquanto suspirava,a hora de acabar com aquela brincadeira havia chegado,ele havia ganhado a aposta e ela não mais tentaria convence-lo da existência do amor.

-Gi,você esta bem? -ele perguntou e ela limitou-se a aproximar-se um pouco mais e sentado-se no colo dele,com uma perna de cada lado,começou a dar pequenos beijos no rosto dele. –Gi.

-Só me beija. –ela pediu,sentindo o peito doer,mas era uma dor diferente...não era a mesma que lhe atingia em alguns momentos como aquele...era a dor da desistência,da despedida.

Harry a beijava com ternura e delicadeza que a emocionou ainda mais,abraçou-o mais forte enquanto ele a deitava na cama como mesmo carinho que lhe beijava,prendeu um gemido de revolta quando o moreno se afastou e apenas deitou-se ao seu lado enquanto a puxava para mais perto.

-Você não está pronta,minha princesa...e muito menos em condições. –ele disse e ficaram abraçados por algum tempo,conversando apenas sobre amenidades,só dormiram quando o sol já tingia o horizonte de vermelho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordou cedo e ao olhar para a cama do amigo,notou que estava do mesmo modo de quando chegaram no dormitório,levantou-se e menos de cinco minutos depois já estava descendo a escada enquanto colocava o broche de monitor,preso ao suéter,ainda bem que era sábado.

Abriu a passagem e começou a andar decidido até o sétimo andar,enquanto pedia internamente para que ele estivesse errado,pois se aquele..._mané_...houvesse levado a **sua irmãzinha** pra lá...como fazia com as outras...ah,Voldemort não teria mais como que se preocupar,ele mesmo,Ronald Bilius Preweet Weasley,mataria Harry Potter.

Parou em frente a tapeçaria e sem pensar em algo especifico,andou três vezes pelo corredor,assim que a porta surgiu, hesitou um pouco mas reuniu toda a coragem que ainda havia dentro de si e entrou no local.

Sangue,vermelho,quente e viscoso,era tudo o que o ruivo **queria e iria **tirar do garoto que estava deitado com a sua irmã,bem na sua frente.Harry estava sem camisa,e tinha Gina adormecida sobre o seu peito,o lençol que os cobria deixava parte das pernas dela à mostra.

-POSSO SABER O QUE É ISSO? -Rony não agüentou e explodiu,acordando aos dois grifinórios de repente.

-Não é nada disso que você ta pensando Rony! -os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Nota da autora:**

**MiakaEla: **Nossa, se você gostou do cap anterior deve ter detestado esse...pois eu o achei infinitamente pior.Mas fazer o que?Ou eu postava esse ou nunca mais,já que não me vinha nada melhor na cabeça.Bem,comenta ta?Bjs.

**Virgin Potter: **Ciumento?Magina…de onde você tirou isso?hahaha...Bem,não posso dizer o que a Gininha tem mas não é nada bom,isso eu te garanto. Confusão?Eu ainda não sei,se vai dar confusão quando eles descobrirem,mas...Que bom que está gostando da ok?Bjs.

**Juli-chan: **Você gostou?e desse cap?espero seus comentários,bjs!

**A todos que lêem e não comentam: Espero que algum dia comentem,bjs a todos.**


	6. A descoberta de Rony

CAP:5- A descoberta de Rony.

-POSSO SABER O QUE É ISSO? -Rony não agüentou e explodiu,acordando aos dois grifinórios de repente.

-Não é nada disso que você ta pensando Rony! -os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Você... -o ruivo começou apontando para a irmã,fechou a boca e avançou em direção a ruiva, puxou-a pelo braço e a tirou da cama quase a derrubando no chão.

Harry se levantou rapidamente e puxou Virginia para se,abraçando-a com cuidado enquanto a ruiva se segurava nele como se o moreno fosse sua salvação.Rony olhou-o com os olhos praticamente negros de tão escuros que estavam,o monitor fez menção de avançar contra eles e Harry colocou Gina atrás de si,pondo-se de forma desafiadora à frente do amigo,não havia acontecido nada entre ele e a ruiva -mesmo que não houvesse faltado vontade,mas aquele não era o momento- andou um passo a frente e pouco antes mesmo que soubesse o que havia acontecido,caiu no chão.

O gosto de sangue invadia-lhe a boca e algo quente escorria de seu nariz,passou a mão e ao olha-la viu seu sangue,levantou o olhar e viu o amigo com o pulso fechado e o encarando furioso,levantou-se vagarosamente e olhou o amigo nos olhos.

-Nunca mais,nunca mais mesmo,toque na minha irmã! -o ruivo disse com raiva,Harry notou que ele tremia levemente.

-Rony... -a voz tremula de Gina,fez os cabelos da nuca de Harry se eriçarem,Deus amado ela ainda esta fraca de mais para ter aquele tipo de emoções.

-Não se meta nisso sua...sua...Jezebel. -Rony disse pronunciando o 'nome' com nojo.

-Não a chame assim! -Harry exclamou partindo pra cima do amigo e acertando-lhe um soco no queixo,em pouco tempo os dois estavam se espancando no meio da sala precisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gina olhava tudo sem saber exatamente o que fazer,de um lado seu irmão que estava _'defendendo a honra da família'_ do outro o garoto que ela amava,estava defendendo-a pelo o ruivo quase tê-la a derrubado-a cama e sabia-se lá por que outro motivo '_Se correr o bicho pega,se ficar o bicho come!Ai meu Deus to entre a cruz e a caldeirinha!' _a ruiva pensou sem saber a quem socorrer.

A ruiva levou a mão ao peito sentindo-o ficar apertado,droga,ela estava tendo um ataque justo quando seu irmão estava por perto,isso não ia dar certo,começou a puxar o ar com dificuldade e sentou-se na cama,sentia o corpo inteiro tremer e esfriar aos poucos,tentou se acalmar e com o resto de suas forças ela chamou pelo irmão,mas a voz saiu tremula.

-Não se meta nisso sua...sua...Jezebel. -ela ouviu seu irmão falar com nojo,fechou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas caírem.

-Não a chame assim! -ouviu Harry exclamar e logo depois ela ouviu um baque surdo,abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e viu os dois rolando pelo chão entre socos e palavras desconexas.

-Harry. -ela tentou,precisava ir para a enfermaria,não estava mais agüentando a dor que a consumia por dentro,fazendo-a ter uma imensa vontade de gritar,parecia que havia um bolo em sua garganta,tossiu e foi com horror que viu o lençol da cama ser sujo por seu sangue. -Harry. -ela chamou mais tremula e deixando o desespero tomar conta do seu interior.

Deus,ela sabia que seu tempo estava acabando mas não sabia que seria tão rápido,não sabia que não poderia nem ao menos se despedir da família,tentou respirar um pouco mais fundo,mas parecia que o ar não chegava até seus pulmões,começou a tossir sem qualquer controle,manchando ainda mais o lençol com respingos do liquido vermelho e viscoso que saia por sua boca.

-Virginia! -ela ouviu as vozes de Rony e Harry ao fundo,mas estava tonta de mais para saber ao certo em qual direção o som vinha,estava sendo dominada pelas trevas que fazia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio. -Virginia...respira..._minha... _por favor...os olhos. -ela ouviu pequenos fragmentos da voz do seu amado,uma leve sensação de aquecimento a preencheu,mas durou por pouco tempo,tinha plena consciência de que ele a havia pego no colo e agora andava com ela nos braços,depois a inconsciência e frio a dominaram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rony sempre soube que sua irmãzinha estava crescendo,mas aquilo já era de mais,ela não era qualquer uma,era uma Weasley,onde estava o respeito pelo nome que carregava, onde estava tudo o que eles a ensinaram,seus valores?Sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, sua boca se movia e palavras saiam,mesmo que ele próprio não as escutasse, quando deu por si, estava rolando no chão enquanto socava seu melhor amigo, praticamente irmão.

-Gina. -ele ouviu o moreno dizer e joga-lo para o lado,levantando-se com dificuldade, ele levantou-se sentindo o sangue correndo rápido nas veias,sentia sangue escorrendo do supercílio e pouco abaixo do olho direito,assim como do canto esquerdo dos lábios, olhou para a cama e viu a sua irmã tossindo muito,o rosto pálido contrastava intensamente com os cabelos rubros e com o sangue que saia de sua boca.

-Virginia! -ele a chamou,toda a raiva sumindo rapidamente e o medo tomando conta rapidamente do seu ser.Viu com desespero ela fechar os olhos e tombar por sobre a cama,o rosto virado para cima,o sangue parara de sair,seu corpo não se movia e seu cérebro parecia ter sido adormecido,tudo o que ele fazia era ver seu amigo virar o rosto e o corpo da ruiva,deixando-a de lado e fazendo com uma boa quantidade de sangue saísse pelos lábios dela ,sabia que Harry estava falando algo para ela,mas seus ouvidos não eram mais capazes de captar coisa alguma.

Quando seu cérebro resolveu finalmente agir,Rony tirou o casaco e cobriu o corpo da grifinória que o moreno havia erguido nos braços,andou o mais rápido possível até a porta e a abriu,andavam o mais rápido que podiam,o ruivo não saberia dizer com clareza como durante todo o percurso ninguem os abordou,nem ao menos ligaram para o fato de que Harry ainda estava somente com a calça da farda e a garota com a blusa dele.

-Você sabe o que ela tem,Harry? -o monitor perguntou ao amigo,enquanto Harry colocava Gina em uma das camas,mas o moreno não respondeu,continuava a murmurar algo ao ouvido da garota. -ME RESPONDA! -ele exigiu aos gritos, droga ele tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo com a irmã,viu o moreno passar a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos da grifinória.

-Mas que gritaria é essa aqui? -a enfermeira da escola perguntou,andando rapidamente até onde estavam. -Santo Deus! -a bruxa exclamou,correndo até a cama onde Gina estava,ela parou ao lado da cama e olhou do moreno para a ruiva,tirou a varinha de um bolso do avental e depois de murmurar alguma coisa um raio prateado atingiu o peito da garota,fazendo Harry cair de joelhos no chão,ao lado da cama. -Graça à Deus,você sabia esse feitiço senhor Potter,não sei como,mas agora não importa.

Rony ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo,tudo parecia ser um mundo a parte,um pesadelo que ele queria acordar e não lembrar do que havia acontecido,nada lhe parecia ser muito real,sua irmã estava ali,com sangue escorrendo pelos lábios,seu amigo sabendo que ela tem e não lhe contando,sentou-s em uma das camas e fixou em algum lugar.

-Rony. -ele ouviu a voz cansada de Harry lhe chamar,enquanto o amigo apertava seu ombro amigavelmente. -Acho que a Gi vai entender se eu te contar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Você percebe quando distribuiu o seu amor  
Ele abre o seu coração  
Tudo é novo  
E você sabe que o tempo sempre achará um meio  
De permitir seu coração acreditar que isto é verdade

Você sabe que o amor está em tudo o que você diz  
Um sussurro, uma palavra  
Promessas que você concede  
Você o sente nas batidas do coração durante o dia  
Você sabe que o amor é assim

Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Amor é...amor é amor

Você sabe que às vezes o amor vai te fazer chorar  
Então deixe as lágrimas saírem...elas vão derramar  
Para que você saiba que o amor vai sempre te permitir voar  
O quanto um coração pode voar longe

Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Amor é...amor é amor

Você sabe quando o amor está brilhando em seus olhos  
Podem ser as estrelas vindo lá de cima  
E você sabe que o amor está com você quando você se ergue  
A noite e o dia pertencem ao amor  
(Amarantine-Enya)

Levantou-se mais uma vez naquela noite e andou até a cama a sua frente,colocou a mão por sobre a testa dela,suspirou ao perceber que a febre ainda continuava,Rony reagira melhor do que ele imaginara,para ele,o ruivo iria fazer um excandalo perguntando o motivo que os levou a não contarem o que estava acontecendo a tanto tempo,mas o monitor apenas deixou que o medo de perder a irmã o abatesse e seguindo orientações de Madame Ponfrey,foi descansar no dormitório,porém não dera nem meia hora,Hermione entrava esbaforida pela enfermaria,o que o levou a ter certeza que agora seria apenas quesão de tempo até que todos soubessem.

Olhou para o rosto um pouco mais rosado de Virginia,a enfermeira havia conjurado várias velas por cima da cama da unica paciente,para que qualquer reação da garota pudesse ser percebida,mesmo com tantas velas a luz ainda era suave e dava a ruiva um ar sereno e angelical, levou a compressa de pano humido até a fronte dela,ha dois dias ele estava ali e só sairia de lá quando a ruiva também saisse,conversara om Dumbledore e o diretor autorizara,olhando-o estranhamente,deixou seu olhar vagar para a paisagem no lado de fora da janela,enquanto deixava a compressa numa bacia na mesinha ao lado e ficava a afagar os cabelos rubros.

Sentia-se estranho,havia se apegado de tal forma à ela que era impossivel pra ele ver-se sem ela ao seu lado,mesmo que não se beijassem,mesmo que não se provocassem,apenas ao seu lado,a simples presença dela lhe era reconfortante,um simples olhar,um suspiro,um roçar dos dedos dela em sua mão,o aroma suave do perfume que ela usava,estava tão absoto em tentar decifrar que sentimento confuso era aquele que crescia dentro dele,que não percebeu que a ruiva havia aberto, levemente, os olhos e o olhava como se não acreditasse no que via.

-Harry. -o moreno levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome ser sussurado por ela,olhou para ela e estremesseu ao ver os olhos opacos e vazios.

-Shiii. -ele pediu,colocando o indicador suavemente por sobre os labios dela,estremeceu ao sentir a suavidade e maciez deles,sentiu-se tentado a eija-la mas ela virou o rosto e o corpo,ficando de costas para ele. -Gi...o que foi?

-Sai daqui,me deixa sozinha. -ela disse com a voz fria e sem olhá-lo,fazendo-o sentir como se o dementador houvesse surgido ao seu lado derepente.

-Virginia olha pra mim. -ele pediu,precisava ver o que os olhos dela diziam,ele sempre soube que ela poderia mentir com a voz,com o corpo,mas os olhos,eles sempre a traiam.

-Sai daqui Potter! -ela voltou a mandar. -Obrigada por me salvar denovo...e por prolongar a minha tortura! -completou e virou-se pra ele,os olhos continuavam frios e vazios.

-Depois conversamos,linda. -ele disse e aproximou-se para dar-lhe um selinho,mas ela simplesmete virou-lhe as costas.

-Saia.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Miaka: Oi linda!Demorei,mas postei viu?Espero que tenha gostado fofa!Bjs!E comenta esse ta?**

**Lanni: Oi td bem sim e c/ vc?Que bom que está adorando a fic.Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo,e o Harry é fofo mesmo né?E muito obriga por comentar,continua comentando ok?Bjs**

**PedroX: Que bom q esta gostando,não vou dizer qm era no corredor,mas te garanto que não era o Malfoy.Rs..esse interesse do Colin por ela foi só uma pequenina ideia,ja que em todos os fics q eu leio o pobre lirinho é gay,resolvi fugir a regra dessa vez . espero que continue comentando!Bjs.**

**Aos que leem mas não comentam: Obrigada por lerem e espero que algum dia postem um comentario,nem que seja pra dizer que ta ''legalzinha''.Bjs! **


	7. As Pazes

Aviso:Harry Potter e afiliados não me pertencem,então nada de me processarem ou pedir grana emprestada ok?

Cap:6-As pazes.(N/A:Titulo tosco eu sei ¬¬)

Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos  
Como portas abertas?  
Levando você até o meu âmago.  
Onde me tornei tão entorpecida

Sem uma alma  
Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio  
Até que você encontre-o lá  
E o leve de volta pra casa

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
(acorde-me)  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Respire dentro de mim e me torne real  
Traga-me para a vida

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Traga-me pra vida  
(Tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada aqui dentro)  
Traga-me pra vida

Congelada por dentro  
Sem o seu toque  
Sem o amor, querido  
Somente você é a vida em meio a morte.

Todo esse tempo  
Não posso acreditar que não pude ver  
Estive perdido na escuridão, mas você estava na minha frente  
Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece  
Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Sem um pensamento  
Sem uma voz  
sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui  
Deve haver algo mais

Traga-me pra vida

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
(acorde-me)  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
Traga-me para a vida

(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada aqui dentro)  
Traga-me pra vida  
**_Bring Me To Life (Evanescence)_**

-Saia. -ela disse,seu coração e sua mente estavam confusos,ela sabia que o amava mas naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era machucá-lo,faze-lo sentir pelo menos uma parte da dor que ela sentia toda vez que a maldição lhe torturava,queria saber,entender o motivo que o levou a prolongar sua dor,deixou uma lágrima cair. -Te odeio Potter! -ela disse quando viu que ele já havia saído da enfermaria. -Te odeio...prin... principalmen...mente por não...conseguir parar de te amar. -ela disse,deixando as lágrimas caírem e molhar o travesseiro.

Três longos e vagarosos dias se passaram até que Madame Ponfrey a liberasse, durante esse período ela não falou,não sorriu, não riu,seu mundo havia perdido a cor,sua vida -se é que ela podia considerar aquilo uma vida- não tinha mais sentido,tudo se fora,tudo havia desmoronado,tudo estava perdido em um passado que lhe parecia distante e que pouco a pouco se apagava de sua mente.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho da enfermaria e suspirou,era hora de enfrentar Rony,ela o ouvira 'conversar' com ela em uma noite que ela fingira estar dormindo para mais uma vez fugir de um encontro com qualquer pessoa que lhe queria bem. Ela não queria de forma alguma ver ou falar com alguém que lhe lembrasse sua vida antes daquele último ataque,só agora ela percebia que quanto mais longe ficasse da sua família e amigos,menor seria o sofrimento deles,eles não a veriam definhar,não a veriam cair pouco a pouco,como Harry havia visto tantas vezes.

Harry,a imagem do moreno de olhos verdes surgiu na sua mente fazendo-a estremecer,só não sabia se de ódio por estar viva e continuar sofrendo ou por amá-lo e não poder tê-lo como desejava,forçou o ar à sair pela boca e esfregou as palmas no rosto cansado.

-Tem certeza que está pronta para sair daqui? -ela ouviu a voz do moreno atrás de si.

-Se eu não estivesse a enfermeira não haveria me liberado,Potter! -ela disse,a voz fria e cansada saiu em um tom venenoso. -O que veio fazer aqui? -ela perguntou virando-se para olhá-lo.

-Vim te buscar. -ele disse dando dois passos para frente,a ruiva instintivamente recuou três. -Virginia,o que esta acontecendo? -o moreno perguntou com a voz séria e a expressão confusa. -Você me evita como o vampiro evita o sol! -ele exigiu saber.

-Não quero mais te ver! -ela respondeu virando-lhe as costas. -Fica longe de mim. -a voz dela saiu decidida e áspera.

-Gi,me diz o que eu fiz. -Harry pediu segurando-a pelo braço e a virando para que se olhassem. -Me explica minha linda! -voltou a pedir,passando as costas dos dedos carinhosamente pelo rosto dela.

-Prolongar a minha dor,já não é motivo o suficiente Potter? -a grifinória perguntou de forma sarcástica,ela sentia sua alma se despedaçar a medida que a magoa tomava conta dos olhos dele,mas não podia deixá-lo se aproximar novamente,já havia decidido na noite em que fora atacada,iria se afastar dele,primeiro para esquecê-lo e depois...para que ele não a visse morrer,sofreria sozinha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como poderia tentar te esquecer  
Se não consigo evitar de te amar  
Esperei tanto tempo, querida  
E não poderia partir agora

Nossas vidas estão tão unidas  
E para você somos apenas amigos...

Posso te falar de minha dedicação  
Pois estou implorando por seu amor

Minha vida é toda sua,  
meu amor é todo seu  
Minha vida é toda sua,  
Meu amor é todo seu  
Que simplesmente não posso fazer agora...

Querida, você deve ser minha esta noite  
Não posso mais esperar por você  
Pois meu coração está chorando duramente por você  
Devemos fazer amor a noite inteira

Em minha vida, amei apenas uma vez  
E tenho certeza que dever ser você  
E agora, te convidarei para...

Fazer amor por toda a noite

(Love Through The Night -T.A.T.U.)

Olhou para o por do sol a sua frente e suspirou pesadamente,Gina saÍra da enfermaria e naquela manhã faziam exatas duas semanas,duas longas e torturadas semanas que estavam sem se falar,ela não aceitava o fato de continuar viva,em parte ele a compreendia,tantas vezes ele mesmo desejara morrer para fugir de seu destino...imagina como ela se sentia tendo que sofrer uma verdadeira tortura quando a maldição se mostrava.

Socou a parede ao seu lado,droga ele estava sendo egoísta,querendo que ela continuasse viva,só para tê-la ao seu lado,mas o que ele poderia fazer se ele não se imaginava sem a possibilidade de vê-la, nem que fosse distante dele,de vê-la colocar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha,quando esta lhe caia por sobre os olhos,vê-la com o olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira,vê-la dormindo por sobre os livros,depois de ficar estudando para os N.O.M's...simplesmente vê-la.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima cair,seu peito doía por não poder tocá-la,ele precisava dela,sentir o corpo pequeno e de curvas tentadoras pressionado contra o seu,os beijos calorosos e que faziam seu sangue ferver,ele daria tudo por apenas um sorriso dela,uma palavra sem o veneno que ela lhe destinava toda vez que se viam,ele precisava dela.

-Isso vai acabar agora mesmo! -ele disse saindo da sala de astronomia,os passos rápidos,pesados e firmes,o moreno não sabia para onde estava indo,só sabia que deveria seguir seu cor...instinto,não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele,mas toda vez que não sabia onde procurar pela ruiva,ele apenas sabia que quando isso acontecia,ele deveria deixar-se levar pelo carpo,era como um imã que a garota tinha sobre ele...ele sempre a achava.

Parou abruptamente,quando percebeu que estava na porta da sala-precisa seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca de tão forte que batia,levou a mão lentamente até a maçaneta e sentiu-a fria,tão fria quando o vazio que o preenchia desde que a ruiva se afastara dele,girou-a abrindo a porta e deixando espaço suficiente para que ele entrasse e pudesse vê-la com clareza,dois passos depois ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

O seu coração apertou quando conseguiu vê-la,a ruiva estava deitada de bruços sobre uma replica da sua cama que ficava na Toca,aliais o lugar todo era uma replica do quarto dela,com fotos de toda a família,onde ele estavam em várias delas,notou que os ombros dela sacudiam levemente,deu a alguns passos até ela e ouviu o choro sofrido e angustiado que saia dela,sem pensar duas vezes,Harry avançou e colocou-se ao lado dela,deitou-se ao lado da grifinória de modo silencioso.

-Shhhh. –ele murmurou sobressaltando-a. -Não me manda embora Gi,eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você, _**minha** linda _. –ele disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela e enxugando as lágrimas que caiam.

-Sai. –ela falou com a voz rouca e chorosa. –Não quero...não quero que vo...você me veja...morrer...sai daqui. –Gina completou,deixando finalmente a mostra o motivo dela ter se afastado dele,aquilo de certa forma levou um alivio ao peito de Harry.

-Virginia. –o moreno a chamou docemente,a ruiva fechou os olhos e forçou um sorriso suave. –Por favor...eu imploro...não me afasta de você.

-Você vai sofrer. –ela tentou argumentar.

-Eu já estou sofrendo. –Harry rebateu,colocando a mão sobre as costas dela e aproximando-se vagarosamente.

-Eu vou morrer. –a ruiva tentou lembra-lo.

-Eu morro antes. –ele disse puxando-a para si.

Virginia não rebateu,nem tão pouco o afastou,ela apenas se aconchegou ainda mais no braços dele e apertando-o o Maximo pode,adormeceu,tendo uma noite tranqüila,sem pesadelos,apenas sonhos felizes que se misturavam com lembranças mais felizes ainda.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Gente,primeiramente...VALEU POR ME AGUËNTAREM!ahuahuaha**

**Agora...vamos aos agradecimentos.**

**Miaka:**Valeu linduxa,pelos toque e opniões para esse cap!Gente foi a Miaka q deu a idéia do HP pegar a Gi com a guarda abaixada na sala-precisa. Comente esse cap hei? ;-) bjs!

**Lanni: **A Gi,malvada?Magina...hauhaua só um pouquinho!Realmente o HP gosta muito dela,mas não se preocupa...eles ainda vão sofrer muito!hauhauahua Comenta ok? Bjs!

Pra todo mundo que leu mas ficou com preguiça de clicar no botãozinho ali de baixo e deixa um comentário...¬¬'...VELU POR LEREM GALERA!Mas vamos deixar de preguiça e vamos comentar valeu?


	8. Bons Amigos

CAP 8:Bons amigos!

Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma  
É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo  
Estou acordada no frio infinito  
Mas você canta para mim  
Mais uma vez e mais uma vez

_Refrão:  
Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança  
_  
Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
Da sua galáxia dançante  
E rindo e rindo de novo  
Quando meus sonhos parecem estar tão longe  
Cante para mim os planos  
Que você tem para mim novamente

_Refrão_

Eu te dou meu destino  
Eu me dou por inteira  
Eu quero sua sinfonia  
Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
a plenos pulmões  
Eu estou correspondendo

Refrão

(Only Hope-Mandy Moore)

Desde que tudo começara ele estava ao seu lado,no começo não sabiam...ele não sabia...desde sempre ela soubera que era diferente,sempre soubera que algo lhe era escondido,ele sempre fora seu porto seguro,ele sempre fora seu amigo,seu companheiro,confidente,amante..sua esperança,sua metade...mas agora tinha que fazer o que havia planejado.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e depois,de olha-lo por um tempo, mordeu o lábio inferior,não iria chorar,iria seguir em frente com o seu plano mas antes deixaria tudo bem claro entre eles,ela o afastaria custasse o que fosse preciso,sentia que tinha que fazer aquilo,sentia que se continuassem juntos ele se machucaria ainda mais,ainda mais se ele descobrisse a verdade sobre ela,estremeceu com a possibilidade que ele descobrisse o que realmente 'ativou' a maldição que estava matando-a,o real motivo de ter sido ela a escolhida para a abrir a câmara secreta.

Tentou levantar-se sem acordar o moreno,mas ele simplesmente parecia ter um alarme dentro dele,que o acordava toda vez que ela tentava sair dos seus braços,era sempre assim,ela tentava sair e ele simplesmente a segurava mais forte e ainda derrubava suas defesas,mas daquela vez seria diferente,suas defesas estavam fortalecidas pela decisão de afasta-lo.

-Onde você vai? -ele perguntou,fazendo-a deitar-se de costas pra ele. -Hein? -insistiu beijando-lhe a nuca, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e prender a respiração para manter as defesas erguidas.

-Voltar para a torre. –ela disse de modo indiferente,tentando novamente se levantar.

-Hei o que foi? -Harry perguntou apoiando o corpo sobre o braço esquerdo e fazendo-a olha-lo. –Não tente me afastar de você de novo Virginia,eu não permitir!

-Eu não vou me afastar de você. –ela disse,o moreno sorriu. –Ainda seremos bons amigos. –completou,o grifinório a olhou sem entender,o sorriso morrendo nos lábios. –Só que você ganhou, Harry,me provou que o amor não existe...não há mais motivos para continuarmos com esse joguinho. –ela disse e conseguiu se soltar do abraço do garoto.

-Gina...eu... –ele tentou falar algo,mas ela não esperou,saiu antes de ouvir o que ele tinha à falar.

Saiu do lugar e fechando a porta atrás de se,deixou que as lagrimas escorressem enfim,respirou fundo e secando o rosto,começou o seu caminho para a torre da grifinória,dizer aquela mentira para o moreno foi uma das piores coisas que havia feito.

Sabia que o amor existia,sabia que o amava e sempre o amaria,mas ele...ele não,ele só estava com ela para lhe provar o contrário,que o amor não existia,que era ilusão,estava com ela apenas porque eram amigos,chegou na torre e após dizer a senha entrou na torre e subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus.

Trancou-se no banheiro.e ligando o chuveiro,deixou que a água caísse sobre o seu corpo,molhando a roupa,grudando-a no corpo,encostou o corpo na parede e escorregou até o chão,abraçando os joelhos,deixou que toda sua dor e angustia fosse liberada pelas lagrimas.

-Vamos ser só amigos...bons amigos. –a ruiva repetia para si,tentando convencer-se do que seu coração insistia em lhe mostra o contrário.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Foi como se seu coração houvesse sido arrancado de seu peito,não conseguia falar,apenas abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'água "Você ganhou... me provou que o amor não existe" a voz dela ecoava na sua mente,mesmo depois dela ter deixado a sala-precisa.

Ficou deitado,os olhos fixos no teto,ainda tentava assimilar tudo o que havia ocorrido,desde o dia em que tudo começara até aquela manhã,sentia o peito apertado,havia perdido-a antes mesmo que pudesse perceber que fora ela que ganhara a aposta,ele mesmo a fizera acreditar que o amor não existia e agora...percebia que _ela _havia lhe provado o contrário,ele estava apaixonado,entregue por inteiro à ela,e agora ela o deixava.

-Eu vou te provar que o amor existe ruiva,você vai voltar pra mim! -ele disse sentindo o coração se encher de esperança,sorriu levemente,ela estaria novamente ao seu lado,nos seus braços,nem que tivesse que apelar para os irmãos dela.

Levantou-se e se arrumando como pode pôs-se a sair dali em busca daquela desajuizada antes que ela fizesse uma besteira,andou por todo castelo e não a encontrou,passou a mão pelo cabelo e resolveu voltar para a torre,só então percebeu que sua barriga reclamava,olhou no relógio e viu que já era quase meio-dia.

-Droga,passei a manhã atrás dela e nada. –reclamou para si,sorriu levemente com a lembrança de tê-la dormindo nos seus braços,a respiração contra sua peito,o corpo delicado dela bem junto ao seu,aquecendo-o,fazendo-o esquecer de tudo,respirou fundo e apertou o passo para a torre,precisava tomar um banho frio antes que perdesse o controle sobre seu corpo.

Disse a senha ao quadro a mulher gorda e assim que a passagem abriu,entrou na torre feito um furacão,achou ter ouvido Rony lhe chamando mas tinha coisas mais importantes à fazer,primeiro um banho para apagar o 'fogo', que a mera lembrança da sensação de ter aquela ruiva tão perto,lhe trazia;segundo ele tinha que trocar de roupa almoçar e voltar a procura-la,talvez até a visse durante o almoço;soltou um palavrão quando a água gelada caiu sobre seu corpo.

-Hei cara,onde você tava? -Rony perguntou assim que saiu do banheiro.

-Na sala-precisa. –o moreno respondeu e pegou uma muda de roupas,voltando logo em seguida para o banheiro.

-Viu a minha irmã?Ela sumiu desde ontem. –o ruivo perguntou do outro lado,embora Harry tivesse certeza que o amigo apenas quisesse ouvir do amigo o que ele já sabia.

-Por que pergunta,se já sabe a resposta? -o moreno perguntou abrindo a porta do banheiro e indo rapidamente para o malão e pegando meias limpas.

-Harry...olha cara...eu...nós...nós somos amigos não somos? –ele ouviu o irmão de Gina perguntar,Harry parou de se calçar e olhou para o amigo.

-Rony,essa pergunta é bem estúpida,você sabe disso. –ele rebateu,mas que saco, ele correndo contra o tempo para achar a ruiva e explicar que ele esteve errado,que ela lhe mostrara que o amor realmente existe,que **ele a amava, **sentiu o estomago afundar ao constatar o obvio,ele havia se apaixonado por ela e nem havia percebido,o amigo o prendia ali,podia ouvir seu amigo falar alguma coisa ao fundo,tentou se concentrar no que ele lhe dizia.

-Olha...eu tenho muito ciúmes da minha irmãzinha e isso não é segredo para ninguém,mas eu sei que vocês não tem nada de mais não é...você só esta todo o tempo com ela por causa _daquilo _,você como bom amigo que é,só esta preocupado...certo?Mas...as pessoas não sabem disso cara,e eu tenho medo do que possam falar dela por aí se as pessoas começarem a perceber que vocês andam passando algumas noites fora da torre.Eu só quero o bem dela...você me entende não é? -Rony perguntou e Harry apenas o olhou sem entender.

-Onde você quer chegar com isso Rony? -ele perguntou.

-Eu...cara não vou ser hipócrita e dizer pra você que eu não penso no que pode acontecer...se é que me entende. –o ruivo falou olhando o amigo e fazendo-o entender perfeitamente o que ele falava,o outro grifinório sentiu-se corar e desviou o olhar dos olhos do amigo. –Você é bem mais experiente que ela,e ela ainda é uma _criança_. –Harry segurou o riso ao ouvi-lo falar isso da grifinória. –E cara...eu não sei se você percebeu isso...mas...ela te ama,sabe eu sou bem...tapado... para certas coisas,mas em relação a minha irmã eu sou mais atento do que o morcegão com as poções dele.

-Como assim? -o moreno perguntou,tentando absorver a nova informação _"Ela me ama?Como eu não notei?Ele ta viajando só pode." _

-Eu só não quero que ela sofra,ta legal?Principalmente pelos comentários maldosos que possam vir.

Harry deixou o queixo cair levemente,ou ele estava sonhando ou Rony realmente não era nada lerdo em relação a ruiva,sorriu levemente depois de se calçar levantou-se e segurando o ombro do amigo,disse em um tom seguro.

-Não se preocupe meu amigo,eu vou cuidar direitinho dela,agora vamos que eu estou com fome.

-E a Gina? -o ruivo perguntou e o moreno virou-se intrigado para o amigo.

-Ela ainda não chegou? -Harry perguntou e logo os dois saíram o mais rápido que puderam da torre.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Oie! Gente é seguinte!MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL perdões pela demora mas a facul ta me deixando meio doida! ¬.¬,Sim Miaka mais do que já sou,da pra acredita nisso!**

**Bem!Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem esse cap,blz!Bjks galerinha!**

**Miaka:Espero que tenha gostado desse cap amiga,não teve o fight que eu queria ter posto,mas é porque eu realmente não sabia como chegar até a cena...não depois de tanta...melação ¬.¬'**

**Mas espero que tenha só mais um pouco de paciência,minha prox atualiz vai sr o teu xodó:Trues and Lies. Kisses and please comment!**

**Barbie Weasley: Cof,Cof…bem…tipo seu chute foi bem na trave,não é HARRY que vai cura-la mas algo que o Harry tem ou terá no decorrer da fic.sacou ;-),espero que tenha gostado,logo terminarei a Filhos de Avalon,na prox atualiz da F.ª osbebês vão nascer.**

**Comenta ok?**

**Geia:Bem ele não se declarou,travou na hora(homens...aff)mas logo,logo esse cap vai chegar!bjs,espero que tenha gostado!comenta ok?**

**Lis:Bem a Espírito da Fênix eu atualizei.gostou?foi so pq vc pediu viu?Agora...Não é q a Nani,eu,a Serena gostamos de faze-la sofrer,é só porque não tem outra saída e a minha mestra é a Nani,não sei se vc percebeu que tem uma leve semelhança com as fics dela,espero que tenha gostado,comenta viu?bjs!**

**Mari:Parei...huahuahau...sei que sou má-ravilhosa hauhauha,que bom que gostou,não gatinha não é por ela ser a sétima filha em se,mas esse fato contribuiu para a maldição ser 'ativada' bem...quanto as outras fics que eu não atualizo desde 2005...é bem...vamos deixar quieto ta?rsrs Mas bem passei para gestão educacional,mas como não formou turma para minha área a facul deixou eu trocar a matéria para Administração...bem espero que tenha gostado,bjs!**

**Para quem leu e não comentou:Espero que tenha gostado desse cap,quem quiser pode comentar viu?Tem um botão Zinho la em baixo,ele é um pouco desajeitado mas ele não é um pelucio não...caso o engula o seu comentário,comenta denovo...é que ultimamente ele anda em fase de crescimento e ta um pouco esfomeado.blz?kisses!**


	9. Ataque em Hogsmeade

Cap9: -Ataque em Hogsmeade.

Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,

Consuming, confusing,

This lack of self control I fear is never ending,

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure

Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real,

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,

Distracting, reacting,

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection,

It's haunting,

How I can't seem,

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure...

Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real...(2x)

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,

Consuming, confusing what is real...

This lack of self control I fear is never ending,

Controlling, Confusing what is real...

Crawling(Link Park)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Acordou sonolenta a dor agora era mais intensa,__ mas difícil de se lidar, era a dor da distancia que ela própria impusera à ela e Harry, mas era preciso. Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer e cair no travesseiro, droga...mal acordara e já estava chorando por causa dele._

_Se sentia como uma criança perdida, sem saber que caminho tomar, ao mesmo tempo que queria e sentia a necessidade de sair daquele enfermaria e correr para os braços do grifinório, mas não podia, não devia ir , eles tinham que ficar afastados, ela tinha que se manter longe dele._

_A morte se aproximava dela e a ruiva sentia que cada novo ataque uma parte dela morria, ela estava definhando aos poucos e não tinha nada a ser feito, abafou um soluço que queria escapar, Virginia não se daria ao luxo de chorar abertamente, não podia demonstrar sua fraqueza._

'_-__Eu não vou me afastar de você... ainda seremos bons amigos. ' a lembrança do inicio do seu plano fez com que sentisse seu peito doer ainda mais. _

_E__rgueu-se levemente e olhou em volta, todas as suas companheiras de quarto já estavam dormindo e isso era um bom sinal. Sua mochila estava aos pés da cama, ja tinha tudo preparado para quando chegasse em Hogsmead no dia seguinte. Sentiu um leve tontura quando tentou levantar-se da cama, forçando-a a sentar-se._

_Apertou o lençol por entre os dedos e respirou fundo, outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto e tocou-lhe os lábios com um gosto doce e levemente amargo, passou a mão pelo rosto limpando-o e olhou para os dedos._

_Vermelhos, quente e viscoso, seu sangue, sufocou um grito e forçou-se a se levantar. Cambaleou até o banheiro, sentia mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, olhou-se no espelho. Lágrimas de sangue."_

Acordou com um grito sufocado, querendo sair de sua garganta, os olhos marejaram fazendo a ruiva levantar-se da cama e entrar correndo no banheiro, agradeceu aos céus por ser sábado e suas companheiras ainda estarem dormindo, olhou-se no espelho em tempo de ver as primeiras lágrimas vermelhas sairem de seus olhos.

Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto rapidamente, nunca mais poderia chorar na frente de outras pessoas, ninguém entenderia, afinal nem ela mesma entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho. A pele pálida deixavam as poucas sardas do rosto ainda mais visiveis, os olhos azuis estavam em um tom de violeta claro e os cabelos vermelhos pareciam se destacar, prendeu os cabelos sem se importar com os fios que caiam pelo rosto.

Saiu do banheiro e pegou uma muda de roupa e uma toalha, voltando para para o banheiro em seguida. Seria naquele dia, seria naquela manhã que ela colocaria seus planos em prática, ela pensou enquanto abria o registro e deixava a agua molhar-lhe o corpo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordou sentindo que algo não estava certo, pegou o mapa do maroto e o olhou. Gina ainda estava na torre da grifinória, no dia anterior ele e Rony passaram o dia inteiro procurando-a, só a vendo, muito rapidamente, na hora do jantar.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e deixando o mapa em cima da cama, tinha que arranjar um jeito de ver a ruiva, talvez quando estivessem pegando as carruagnes para Hogsmead. Levantou-se e pegando uma muda de roupa,dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saiu da torre da grifinória enquanto terminava de vestir o casaco, desceu as escadas correndo para o salão principal sem esperar Harry, queria evitar vê-lo a todo custo, alias ela queria evitar todos o máximo possivel.

Assim que se viu próximo ao salão principal entrou por uma passagem secreta à direita e saiu nos jardins do colégio. Correu em direção as janelas da torre da grifinória, encontrou Dobby em baixo das janelas do dormitório feminino.

O elfo segurava sua mochila e uma sacola com alguns bolinhos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate e algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Obrigada, Dobby. –ela agradeceu pegando a mochila e a sacola.

-A jovem senhora vai fazer um pique-nique? -o elfo perguntou abanando as orelhas.

-Vou Dobby,vou sim. –ela respondeu olhando para os lados. –Dobby, se alguem perguntar por mim você não me viu, está bem? -ela falou, o elfo abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e depois depois a olhou pensativo.

-Isso é uma ordem menina Wezy? -ele perguntou, Gina sorriu levemente acenando negativamente.

-Não...isso é um pedido!E pode me chamar de Gina, entendeu Dobby?

-Como a menina Gina quiser! -ele disse,com os olhos brilhando.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu.

A ruiva virou as costas para o elfo-doméstico e caminhou rapidamente em direção as carruagens. Entrou na primeira carruagem que parou a sua frente e para o seu azar duas quarto-anistas grifinórias entraram começando rapidamente uma monótona conversa sobre seus namorados.

Deu graças aos céus quando chegaram ao vilarejo e pode finalmente ficar longe daquelas meninas fúteis. Andou a passos largos até o três vassouras, precisava ser vista pelo maior número possivel de pessoas, antes de colocar seu plano em ação.

Foi em direção o balcão e pediu um suco de abóbora, olhou em volta e viu alguns poucos alunos da sonserina, aquilo era estranho, geralmente eles lotavam o bar para fugirem do sol. Pagou a bebida e saiu do local, andou pelas lojas e notou que todas as lojas estavam praticamente da mesma forma que o bar da madame Rosmerta.

Um vento frio a rodeou, colocando-a em procurou pela varinha na parte interna do casaco e segurou-a firme entre os dedos, ela podia sentir que havia muita magia negra se aproximando dali, praguejando baixo deu meia volta e correu pelo vilarejo a procura de seu irmão.

Estava dobrando a esquina quando sentiu-se tonta e teve que apoiar-se na parede mais próxima, flashes de imagens apareciam na sua mente, ela tentava mas não conseguia distinguir as imagens, então, tudo escureceu e ela sentiu o seu corpo encontrar o chão de terra.

-Ali está ela! Levem-na para o mestre, ele a quer viva! -ela podia ouvir a voz fria e arrastada de um homem falar, Virginia tentava abrir os olhos, tentava mover o corpo mas parecia que ela não possuia mais o próprio autocontrole.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava caminhando em direção ao três vassouras ao lado de Rony e Mione que haviam, para variar, discutido durante o caminho até o vilarejo e agora ambos estavam emburrados um com o outro.

Olhava para os lados tentando ver se conseuia achar Gina pelo caminho quando sua cicatriz ardeu intensamente, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação de dor e cair de joelhos no chão, no momento em que várias raios vermelhos, lilases e outras cores começaram a atingir tudo e todos a sua volta.

-COMENSAIS! -Harry ouviu vozes gritando.

-Harry, vamos, temos que nos esconder. –Hermione disse, ajudando-o a se levantar com a ajuda de Rony.

-Gina... onde ela está? -o moreno perguntou, olhando para os lados.

-Ela deve estar bem, cara. –Rony disse arrastando-o.

Harry tentava encontrar a ruiva, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era as pessoas correndo e vários feitiços sendo lançados em todas as direções. Sua cicatriz doeu novamente e dessa vez ele pode ver Gina sendo torturada em um lugar escuro.

-NÃO! -ele gritou, soltando-se do amigo e cambaleando.

-Harry! –os dois amigos exclamaram.

-Eles a pegaram. –ele disse, segurando fortemente o local da cicatriz, algo quente e viscoso escorria por seus dedos, olhou a mão e viu que havia sangue.

-Ai meu Deus, Harry, sua cicatriz está sangrando.

-Eu notei Hermione...temos que achar a Gina. –ele disse decidido, retirando a varinha das vestes e começando a lutar contra os comensais.

Um feitiço de cor roxa atingiu o telhado de uma loja próximo que caiu, em chamas, sobre uma aluna da lufa-lufa, correu até ela e apagando o fogo das vigas de madeira a retirou de baixo dos escombros.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou a ajudando a se proteger.

-Estou, eles levaram a irmã do Weasley. –a garota disse, apontando em direção a parte afastada do vilarejo, assim que Rony e Hermione se aproximaram do amigo. –Eu vi quando eles a atingiram por trás e a levaram pro velho celeiro.

-Eu vou atrás deles. –o ruivo disse se levantando.

-Rony, não! É perigoso,temos que avisar os professores. –Mione disse segurando-o pela mão.

-Não, Mione, se demorar, pode ser tarde demais. –Harry disse. –Vocês levem-na em segurança para o castelo e avisem os professores, eu vou pro velho celeiro. –disse saindo correndo.

Atirava feitiços em todos os comensais que conseguia ver, enquanto corria em direção a uma velha estrada que dava acesso ao celeiro, podia ouvir silvos de cobras nas laterais da estrada.

O coração batia descompassado a imagem de Gina sendo torturada o havia deixado desesperado, todos os dias ele vivia com a possibilidade de perdê-la, mas daquela vez, o medo havia sido aumentado, chegando a doer insuportavelmente no peito.

Chegou ao celeiro com varinha em punho, várias cobras rastejavam para dentro do local, algumas se enrrolavam nas vigas e as cabeças pendiam perigosamente em sua direção, mesmo assim nenhuma ousava atacá-lo.

'_Entre...o lorde te espera... menino de olhos verdes_' uma grande cobra albina sibilou enquanto cai a seus pés e começava a rastejar na mesma direção das outras '_Venha!_' a cobra o chamou.

O grifinório caminhava por entre as cobras, olhava para os lados esperando um ataque a qualquer momento, prendeu a respiração quando a viu, Gina estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira negra, a marca negra brilhava no alto espaldar da cadeira.

Algumas cobras se enrrolavam nas pernas e braços da ruiva, ele notou que Nagine, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort, entrava por uma porta lateral e se aproximava da garota.

-Afaste-se dela! -ele sibilou. –Você não vai machucá-la, eu não vou deixar! -ele disse apontando a varinha para a cobra.

-Nagine nunca machucaria Virgina, Potter. –Voldemort disse, aparecendo pela mesma porta que a cobra entrara.

-Deixe-a em paz, é a mim que você quer! -Harry falou, apertando a varinha entre os dedos, a cicatriz ardia e era dificil manter os olhos abertos.

-Dessa vez não, Potter, dessa vez não. –o bruxo das trevas disse aproximando-se da ruiva.

Virginia parecia estar em transe, ela apenas olhava para algum ponto atrás de Harry, os olhos desfocados e extremamente claros pareciam sem vida, algumas lágrimas escorriam mas ela não se movia.

Voldemort tocou o ombro esquerdo dela e uma linha fina se formou na boca sem lábios, mostrando os dentes pequenos e afiados, em uma imitação fracassada de sorriso. Harry tentou aproximar-se mas parou ao ver Nagine enrrolar-se perigosamente na sua amiga.

-Eu quero Virginia, dessa vez Potter, eu a quero de volta! –o lorde das trevas disse, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos dela. –Ela não contou pra você não é? -ele perguntou e alargou o falso sorriso quando viu o rosto confuso de Harry. –Virginia é minha herdeira, Potter.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -o grifinório perguntou,sentindo algo frio revirar no estômago, com certo alivio viu a ruiva piscar fortemente e pender a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse recobrar a consciencia.

-Não. –a voz fraca de Gina soou, a ruiva tentava se soltar das cobras que se enrrolovam cada vez mais forte nos braços e pernas dela. –Por favor, não. –ela suplicou olhando de Harry para Voldemort.

-Virginia Weasley, na verdade Harry Potter, é Virginia Riddle, minha única filha. –o lorde das trevas disse.

Harry olhou para Virginia, esperando que ela gritasse ou fizesse algo que dissesse que aquilo era mentira, mas só conseguiu vê-la de cabeça baixa, os ombros sacudiam e o som de soluços contrastava com os sibilos das cobras e a risada fria do lorde das trevas.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: *se escondendo atrás de uma cadeira*Eu seeeeei que demorei eras para postar o cap é que não tava conseguindo escrever essa cena de forma alguma, apaguei esse cap vááááárias vezes. Espero que tenham gostado,comentem ta?Beijos.**

**Miaka: Que bom que gostou do capitulo 8. True and Lies logo sai, e com uns dois ou três capítulos novos *risos* Não quero te fazer chorar não... bem...talvez só um pouco *sorriso maroto***

**Barbie30: Pois é né, eu demoro mas quando eu atualizo ninguém reclama *convencida*Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**: Pois então... o Harry é tapado mesmo!Quero ver agora o que ele vai fazer.**

**Julinha Potter: Que bom que você está gostando da fic.A Gi vai melhorar sim, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco *risada maléfica*.**

**Virgin Potter: Sem problemas linda!Isso mesmo, onde está a graça se tudo fica sempre bem *cara maligna*Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.**

**Lily WP:Querida,respira,não tenha nenhum ataque cardíaco ,se os homens não fossem lerdos eles não seriam homens né?O ciúme do Rony faz parte hehe.**

**Geia:Demorou mas atualizei hehe,está tudo bem sim!Bem,acho que agora a declaração vai demorar né?**

**Michelle Granger:Eu demoro pra atualizar as fics, porque eu quase não tenho tempo mais de ficar na frente do PC, a maioria do meu tempo livre é pra dormir e ver meu noivo rsrs *risos* mas agora que estou oficialmente desempregada,acho que vou terminar de vez as fics que já estão em reta final,ou que já tão completas nos cadernos.**

**Beatriz: *gargalhando* Pronto, mata não.**

**Paty Black: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic *sorri* Espero terminar minhas atualizações Andes de começar a trabalhar novamente *rindo envergonhada*.**

**Bruna Nazareth:Eu tento escrever capítulos maiores,juro que tento,mas nunca ,quanto ao que ta acontecendo com a Gina,continue lendo e você vai ver.**

**Ara Robert: Postado novo capitulo rsrs**

**Marininha Potter: Eles são fofis mesmo né?Já atualizei.**

**Danda Jabur: Eu demoro porque minha vida é muito corrida,eu queria saber aproveitar melhor o meu tempo...Mas...que bom que você gostou das cenas,faço sempre o melhor que posso!Não se preocupe,agora que eu estou desempregada e tive que largar a faculdade,vou ter mais tempo pra terminar as fics.**

**Oráculo: Ta aqui a atualização. Rsrs**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo,essa fic vai ser curta, ela já está quase na reta final!Ela deve ter mais 5 ou 7 capí ta?Beijos. **

**Tradução da música inicial**

Crawling(tradução)

RASTEJANDO

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real

Há algo dentro de mim que me puxa pra baixo da superfície

Consumindo, confundindo,

Esta falta de autocontrole eu temo que nunca acaba

Controlando

Parece que não consigo

[REFRÃO II]

Me achar novamente

Minhas paredes estão se fechando

(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencido que há muita pressão para eu aguentar)

Eu me senti desse jeito antes

Tão inseguro

[Refrão ]

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real

Desconforto eterno se possuiu em mim

Distraindo, reagindo,

Contra minha vontade eu fico do lado da minha própria reflexão

Está assombrando

Parece que eu não consigo

[REFRÃO II]

Me achar novamente

Minhas paredes estão se fechando

(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencido que há muita pressão para eu aguentar)

Eu me senti desse jeito antes

Tão inseguro...

[REFRÃO]

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo...

Confundindo o que é real... (Há algo dentro de mim que me puxa pra baixo da superfície

Consumindo)

Confundindo o que é real...

(Esta falta de autocontrole eu temo que nunca acaba,

Controlando)

Confundindo o que é real...


	10. Amor e Justiça

Cap:10 - Amor e Justiça.

Filha? Voldemort só podia ter pirado de uma vez. Gina era filha de Molly e Arthur Weasley, ele via o amor e o cuidado que os Weasley tinham com ela, de certa forma a caçula era a mais protegida e a mais _vigiada,_o moreno piscou algumas vezes aturdido. Vigiada era a palavra que definia melhor os constantes olhares que a ruiva recebia, agora conseguia perceber o motivo pelo qual ela nunca estava sozinha.

Olhou nos olhos dela, lagrimas vermelhas caiam por seu rosto, a mão branca e asquerosa de Voldemort tentou tocá-la mas ela afastou o rosto do toque repulsivo a via murmurar algo, isso pareceu enfurecer Voldemort ainda mais pois as cobras se agitaram e Gina soltou um urro de dor e agonia quando o bruxo apontou a varinha pra ela e disse a maldição da dor.

-NÃO! -o grifinório conseguiu finalmente achar a voz em sua garganta.

-Quieto Potter! -o lorde das trevas urrou e várias cobras se enrolaram em suas pernas,derrubando-o no chão.

-Você é minha filha Virginia. Minha herdeira, entenda e aceite,minha menina... _**aceite ou morra. **_-Riddle a ameaçou. O moreno ergueu os olhos a viu sorrir suavemente pra ele, _adeus,_ ele viu os lábios dela dizerem e em seguida uma forte luz branca envolveu a todos. Ele podia ouvir um urro torturado ao longe,podia ouvir as cobras chiando em dor e agonia,mas principalmente podia sentir todo seu corpo queimando de dentro pra fora, algo explodia nele e ao mesmo tempo que o levava para a escuridão lhe dava uma estranha sensação de alivio, liberdade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Podia sentir seus músculos doloridos, seu corpo estava preso por algo gelado, abriu os olhos com dificuldade e com horror se viu rodeada e presa por cobras. Um grito escapou de seus lábios, tentou se soltar, mas as cobras só se prendiam ainda mais em seus braços e pernas.

-Não precisa gritar, minha pequena. -ela ouviu uma voz fria e sibilante as suas costas. -Elas não vão machucar você, não se você for boazinha pra mim. -o dono na voz se pôs a sua frente.

A figura a sua frente vestia roupas bruxas totalmente negras, o que destacava ainda mais o rosto extremamente pálido de pele macilenta e de expressão viperina,os olhos intensamente vermelhos com riscos negros verticais, e apenas duas fendas no lugar da narina o fazia ainda mais parecido com uma mistura horrenda de homem e cobra.

Mistura, afinal o que ela podia falar de mistura de raças se ela mesma era uma hibrida?Sentiu seu estômago revirar ao notar que podia ser qualquer um de seus familiares a figura a sua frente, e tudo por culpa do avô de sua mãe.

-Você vai ser boazinha pra mim, não é pequena, vai obedecer **o seu pai. ** -ele disse, alargando o risco onde deveria estar a boca,mostrando os dentes pequenos e afiados.

-Você não é meu pai. -ela disse, sentindo a garganta arranhar. -Meu pai é Arthur Weasley. -ela disse com o resto de suas forças. Sentia-se exausta,como se suas forças estivessem sendo drenadas.

-Ah sim...eu sou seu pai minha querida...e vou lhe mostrar isso. -ele disse e com a varinha tirou um fio prateado de sua têmpora e o ligou a como se uma faca fina entrasse em sua cabeça, milhares de imagens rodavam a sua volta.

_Virginia viu Voldemort aparatar próximo a sua casa, vários comensais logo atrás pessoas saiam da Toca com varinhas em punho, ela reconheceu entre as pessoas dois dos irmão mais velhos de sua mãe, a luta começou e o lorde negro avançava em direção a casa._

_-Quero Molly Weasley viva! -Voldemort disse, ele continuava a seguir em direção a casa,com passos lentos e calmos._

_-Mas milorde... -um comesal tentou argumentar._

_-Mais nada Severo,ela me dará uma filha!Uma bruxa poderosa, a sétima geração de sétimas filhas de uma família de sangue puro! Imagine o poder que minha herdeira terá. -ele divagou para o comensal._

_-Se ela não colaborar milorde? -o comensal chamado Severo, e ela sabia ser o Snape, perguntou._

_-E quem disse que eu vou pedir permissão? -o bruxo perguntou em um tom arrogante e malévolo._

_Com horror, a ruiva viu -pelas lembranças daquele monstro- a família de sua mãe ser dizimada, seus irmãos ficarem inconscientes e sua mãe ser brutalmente violada por aquele verme. Virginia conseguia sentir a repulsa, o nojo, a vergonha de sua mãe. Molly fora deixada em um canto da casa, violentada, sangrando e inconsciente. O monstro fora embora levando seus seguidores com ele._

Tentou sair daquelas lembranças, tentou balançar a cabeça, podia ouvir a voz de Voldemort ao longe ele falava algo, seu coração batia descompassado e ela sentia, sabia de alguma forma que era ele quem estava ali. Queria pedir pra ele ir embora, fugir, aquela dor, aquele destino era dela.

-É minha herdeira, Potter. -ela ouviu aquele verme se vangloriar.

-Não. –ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu fraca, a ruiva tentou novamente se soltar das cobras que voltaram a se enrolavam cada vez mais forte. –Por favor, não. –ela suplicou olhando pela primeira vez de Harry para Voldemort, ela tentou implorar para que ele deixasse o grifinório ir,mas sua voz parecia cada vez mais fraca,suas forças sendo cada vez mais sugadas.

-Virginia Weasley, na verdade Harry Potter, é Virginia Riddle, minha única filha. –o lorde das trevas disse.

A ruiva tentava pensar com clareza, as palavras e lembranças rodavam em sua cabeça, o diário de sua mãe, as palavras escritas ali não faziam sentido com nada do que estava sendo dito ali. _Hibrida_. A palavra soou em sua cabeça como se uma doce voz lhe sussurrasse ao ouvido. _Hibrida_... ela murmurou,tentava lembrar das palavras do diário,mas só a palavra hibrida vagava em sua cabeça.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara pensando, mas assim que lembrou das palavras, ela levantou os olhos encontrando o olhar perdido e atordoado de Harry, seus olhos marejaram, ele a odiava só em pensar que ela era filha de seu pior inimigo ele já a odiava, ele via claramente a batalha dentro dele, lagrimas deslizaram por seu rosto, a ruiva viu a mão branca e asquerosa de Voldemort tentar tocá-la mas ela afastou o rosto do toque repulsivo dele.

Ela não iria se juntar a Riddle, ela era uma Weasley, uma hibrida, a sétima filha de uma sétima filha, começou murmurar o encantamento que ela lera no diário de sua mãe, Voldemort certamente ouvira pois se enfureceu e as cobras se agitaram, Gina soltou um urro de dor e agonia quando ele lhe lançou a _Cruciatus,_ sentiu que seus ossos seriam quebrados um a um, e então algo começou a queimar dentro dela, mas era um calor agradável, diminuía a dor da tortura.

_Amor_, a doce voz voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. _A chave para libertá-lo é o seu amor. _A voz dizia.

-NÃO! -o grito do grifinório despertou algo dentro dela, ela podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo pulsando com aquele calor que aliviara a dor da sua tortura.

-Quieto Potter! -a cada segundo Virginia tentava se concentrar nas palavras do diário.

-Você é minha filha Virginia. Minha herdeira, entenda e aceite,minha menina... _**aceite ou morra. **_-Riddle a ameaçou. Ela olhou para Harry, a última vez que o veria e sorriu ao saber que ele ficaria a salvo, _adeus,_ ela murmurou e em seguida permitiu que sua magia e seu amor saíssem de seu corpo em uma luz branca. E então tudo sumiu... as palavras antes em sua mente agora eram murmuradas por ela e pela voz suave que ela ouvira antes.

-Criança fui, inocente e decidida, Mulher eu sou, amo mas nunca gerei a , nunca serei mas enfrento tudo de cabeça ã, não sou mas seguirei a morte sem reservas e sem apego. Entrego a magia, a alma, o amor e minha vida, só peço por aqueles que amo e que deixo em vida. Justiça por amor e amor pela justiça.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu os olhos, tudo que conseguia ver era branco e mais branco a sua frente, olhou em volta e viu algo pequeno, negro e disforme a uns poucos passos -se cambaleante sem dificuldade, aproximou-se o máximo que o mal cheiro que a coisa exalava permitia, parecia-se com um feto mal formado e que se desfazia em uma poça de lama e sangue, o ser chorava baixo e tentava arrastar-se para algum lugar.

-Deixe-o. -ele ouviu uma voz forte e rouca dizer, virou-se para saber quem havia dito e sentiu o coração perder o compasso ao ver seus pais a apenas dois passos a sua direita. -Deixe-o Harry, ele já não tem salvação. -James Potter disse, estendendo a mão para ele, ao que ele aceitou de imediato, sendo logo em seguida puxado para um apertado abraço entre o casal Potter.

-Senti tanto a falta de vocês. -ele disse.

-Nós sabemos meu querido. -Lilian disse beijando-lhe os cabelo em seguida. -Mas ainda não é sua hora. -ela completou. -Você tem que voltar, eles precisam de você agora mais do que nunca.

-Mas há tanta coisa que eu quero perguntar. -ele disse afastando-se levemente para olhá-los.

-Como o que por exemplo? -James perguntou com um sorriso maroto. -Ai, amor, isso doeu! -ele reclamou quando Lilian deu um tapa na nuca.

-Olha o que você vai dizer pro nosso filho James, se não eu passo os próximos mil anos sem falar com você! -a ruiva brigou.

-Certo,certo. -o maroto disse, tirando-os de perto da coisa preta que agora parecia se contorcer em dor e agonia.

-O que é aquilo? -Harry perguntou olhando de soslaio para o ser disforme.

-Um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. -Lilian disse com nojo. -Ela estava... -ela parou e relutante completou. -...dentro de você. No dia que morremos o feitiço que aquele monstro usou acabou transformando você em uma... horcrux. -ela disse, Harry guardou bem aquele nome na sua cabeça, não podia esquecer.

-Onde estamos? -ele perguntou olhando em volta.

-Estamos em lugar nenhum e ao mesmo tempo em todos os lugares! -James disse com ar de sabe tudo, mas ao ver a cara de interrogação de Harry soltou um suspiro e voltou a falar. -Aqui não é um lugar especifico, você pode estar em qualquer lugar que queira. Por exemplo... onde você se sente mais seguro, mais livre ou mais amado? -o moreno perguntou para o mais novo.

-Na casa dos Weasley's. -ele respondeu sem titubear.

Então de repente tudo começou a se encher de cores e formas, ele sentiu o calor acolhedor e o cheiro familiar, até podia ouvir as vozes dos moradores, olhou em volta seus pais sorriam pra ele, cada um segurava em um ombro. Andaram juntos até a cozinha e ele pode ver Gina sentada na pia olhando para o jardim, um sorriso sereno brincava em seus lábios. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam em largos cachos pelas suas costas, ela tinha galhos, folhas e flores pintados com uma tinta avermelhada nos braços e mãos, ele tentou aproximar-se mais seus pais o impediram.

-Ela não pode te ouvir. -Lilian disse.

-Quanto tempo faz que eu estou com vocês? -ele perguntou, sem entender o que sua mãe quis dizer com ela não poder ouvi-lo.

-O tempo aqui é inexistente. -Harry ouviu seu pai responder. -Você deve voltar Harry. Eles vão precisar de você. -ele disse olhando novamente pro jardim.

-Por que ela está aqui? -ele perguntou sentindo o peito doer.

-Ela está esperando, filho. -Lilian disse. -Diferente de você, ela não decide se volta, não depende dela.

-Por que não? -ele perguntou com a voz embargada aproximando-se dela com seus pais. -Gina... você está me ouvindo? -ele perguntou e tentou tocá-la, mas sua mão a atravessou.

-Filho...ela fez um feitiço antigo, ela sacrificou a própria vida para proteger você, a familia e a todos que ela ama. -James disse.

**N.A: Oiiii!Eu seeeei que eu disse que ia atualizar outra fic, mas eu não consegui, essa cena ficava martelando na minha cabeça dia e noite e enquanto eu não escrevi não sosseguei!**

**Marininha Potter: r s r s r s Pelas calças de Merlin? k k k k k k k k Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo,eu SEI que provavelmente eu embaralhei ainda mais as coisas mas é para um bem maior!**

**Danda Jabur: É eu sei,ninguém esperava, mas aí eu fiquei pensando, o tio Voldi tinha uma coisa com o numero sete,então. . . como todo o mundo mágico sabe que os Weasley são puro sangue e numerosos. . . Maiores detalhes serão dados mais pra frente r s r s r s **

**Juli-chan: EU? Malvada,imagina fofa,eu sou MÁ-ravilhosa! *risada maligna***

**Ingrid Albuquerque: Taí, atualizada,que bom que você gosta de como eu escrevo!Eu amo escrever!Espero que comente esse cap.**

**Ginny M.: Tá atualizada,agora a senhorita atualiza a sua tá?hauahuah**


	11. Recuperação Parte I

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo estava escuro. Sua cabeça doía imensamente, sentia-se quente, como se estivesse perto de uma imensa fornalha acessa. A garganta estava seca. Passou a língua entre os lábios e os sentiu rachados. Tentou erguer-se mas desabou novamente na cama, sem forças.

-Harry! Finalmente acordou. –ele ouviu uma voz feminina um pouco distante dizer, não a reconhecia, mas lhe dava um imenso conforto. –Vai ficar tudo bem querido. –a mulher falou novamente, segurando suas mãos quando ele fez menção de levá-las ao rosto.

Tossiu quando respirou um pouco mais forte, os pulmões pareciam em chamas e a garganta, antes seca, agora parecia ser arranhada por espinhos muito grossos. A tosse parecia não ter fim, roubando-lhe todo o pouco ar, sentiu gosto de sangue na língua. Alguém virou seu corpo de lado e ele pode expelir o que lhe sufocava.

-Beba isso Harry, vai lhe ajudar na recuperação. –a mulher voltou a falar, agora ele conseguiu reconhecer a voz como sendo da senhora Weasley.

Harry tomou a poção em pequenos goles, logo a queimação desapareceu assim como sua consciência.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todas as suas lembranças passavam por seus olhos. Ela não sabia se estava viva ou morta, se aquilo era o céu, o limbo, ou o inferno. Todas as alegrias ao lado da sua família, as descobertas que fez e o sofrimento que isso lhe trouxera. Fechou os olhos tentando aplacar a saudade deles, sentindo lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Quando os abriu novamente, ela estava sentada diante de várias pessoas que a olhavam com olhos brancos e vidrados.

-Uma vida por amor a tantas outras. –eles disseram ao mesmo tempo a assustando.

-Muitos chamariam seu ato de altruísta, menina. –Uma mulher a sua direita disse em um tom irônico. –Eu chamo de egoísmo. Você apenas quis se livrar do peso de possivelmente ser filha daquele ser e da maldição que carrega.

-Não me importo como chame isso. –Gina respondeu. –Só quero saber se estou morta.

-Ainda não, menina. –Uma outra mulher, agora a sua esquerda, falou de modo suave e carinhoso. –Temos algumas perguntas e dependendo das suas respostas você morrerá ou viverá.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sentiu algo molhar seu rosto e abriu os olhos, tudo estava borrado com pontos escuros, ele não conseguia identificar quem estava perto dele.

-Que bom que acordou querido. –a voz da senhora Weasley soou próxima, seu tom parecia muito cansado e triste.

Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la, mas não conseguia enxergá-la. Piscou os olhos com um pouco mais de força, mas não adiantou. A visão embaçada e os pontos pretos ainda estavam lá.

-Não se preocupe querido, tudo vai ficar bem agora, agora eu tenho que enfaixar seus olhos novamente. –ela disse, ele percebeu que o tom estava trêmula será que ela tinha chorado? E porque ela estava enfaixando seus olhos? -Logo você estará totalmente curado... Tudo vai ficar bem. –ela voltou a dizer e ele sentiu a gaze envolver sua cabeça cobrindo seus olhos, o deixando novamente na total escuridão.

Ouviu um fungado baixo, sim, a senhora Weasley estava chorando. Segurou um pedaço do lençol entre os dedos. Tentou erguer o tronco um pouco, quando uma porta ser aberta e várias vozes entraram onde ele estava.

"Tragam poção..." "Isso está pior..." "Alguns já saíram..." "Comensais..." " A explosão..."

Explosão? Ele tentou lembrar-se dessa explosão, então todas as lembranças surgiram em uma torrente. O ataque, os feitiços, Gina sendo mantida presa por cobras, Voldemort.

-Gina. –Ele sussurrou. –Onde está a Gina? -ele perguntou um pouco mais alto. Ele sabia que não estava sozinho, ele podia ouvir os passos próximos a ele. –Porque não me respondem? -ele perguntou tentando sair da cama, mas um par de mãos o segurou na cama.

-Tenha calma, rapaz! -Uma voz masculina disse. –A senhorita Weasley está no quarto ao lado. Mas você não pode entrar lá, garotos são proibidos. –o homem disse.

-Como ela está? -o moreno perguntou, lembrando-se do... sonho? Onde conversava com seus pais.

-Ela está em coma, mas está sendo bem atendida. –o homem respondeu, Harry deixou-se desabar na cama em estado de choque.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Eu posso mesmo fazer isso? -ela perguntou para as 'pessoas' a sua frente.

-Você é atualmente a única que pode fazer isso, senhorita Weasley, mas lembre-se que só terá uma única chance.

N.A: Oi pessoal, não vou mentir, parei de postar nas minhas fics por bloqueio somado com preguiça de transcrever alguns rascunhos, somado com o fato de que só havia um PC aqui em casa e que as vezes eu passava semanas sem conseguir ver meus e-mails. Mas SURPRESA! Consegui meu próprio PC, eu realmente espero andar mais rápido agora. Bjs e abraços a todos que não me abandonaram.


	12. Recuperação Parte II

Recuperação –Parte II

Ela ouvia cada palavra que lhe era dita e observava com atenção cada imagem lhe mostrada. Mordeu o lábio inferior com ansiedade, ela esperava se lembrar de tudo o que estavam ensinando-a.

Algum tempo depois ela estava ao lado de Harry que dormia profundamente na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, ela via vários medi-bruxos a volta dele, e entrando e saindo de uma sala ao lado, lugar ao qual ela se sentia sendo puxada. Gina seguiu adiante e atravessou a parede, viu sua mão ao lado do corpo totalmente enfaixado e envolto em uma redoma lilás, que parecia pulsar como as batidas de um coração.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e a redoma ganhou um brilho avermelhado enquanto pulsava mais rápido. Vários medi-bruxos ficaram a sua volta apontando suas varinhas para ela, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ficou ao lado do seu corpo e notou que todos foram jogados a distância dela. Tocou seu corpo e sentiu-se sendo puxada para dentro dela mesma e então sentiu como se uma força saísse de dentro dela.

Ela sentiu a força passar por cada parte do seu corpo e escapar pelas pontas dos dedos das mãos e pés, um arrepio subiu por suas costas e nuca. Ela ouviu vozes ao longe, pareciam assustadas e falavam tão rápido que não entendia. E então ela abriu os olhos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia passado desde que acordara pela última vez. Tão pouco isso lhe importava. Tudo o que ele queria saber era se Gina estava bem, seria culpa dele se ela não acordasse, ele deveria tê-la tirado de lá. Ele deveria ter protegido ela melhor.

Abriu os olhos novamente e notou que ainda via os pontinhos pretos, mas agora eles estavam maiores, tomando quase toda sua visão. Ouviu alguém se aproximar.

-Quem está aí? -perguntou com a voz rouca, tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

-Quem bom que acordou senhor Potter. Sou o doutor Willian Turner. –um homem falou ao seu lado direito.

-Como está a Gina? -ele perguntou.

-Teve uma melhora significativa de ontem para hoje. –o medi-bruxo respondeu. –Uma bruxa extremamente poderosa ela. –ele comentou em acrescentou em um tom mais baixo, quase sussurrado. –Praticamente uma feiticeira de sétima grandeza.

-Mas...

-Harry! -o moreno ouviu a voz de Hermione e então se sentiu ser abraçado. –Que bom que está melhor.

-Senhorita Granger. O senhor Potter não pode se desgastar. Vou vendá-lo novamente, garoto, seus olhos ainda não estão totalmente curados. –o doutor Turner disse e em seguida bandagens envolviam seus olhos.

-Ficamos tão preocupados com você e com a Gina, Harry. –Hermione disse, apertando uma das suas mãos.

-Como ela está?

-A senhora Weasley e os medi-bruxos disseram que ela está bem melhor, já desfizeram os feitiços que a mantinha viva. –ela disse com entusiasmo na voz. –A ruiva é dura na queda na sabe, ela está cada vez mais forte, agora só há um feitiço de proteção em volta dela, para que ela não piore. Não puderam levar ninguém para o , houve ataques em toda parte do mundo bruxo, está um caos lá fora

-E o Rony? -ele perguntou pelo amigo.

-Ele está bem. Só alguns arranhões. –ouvi-a suspirar. –Ele está ajudando a consertar umas partes do castelo.

-Do castelo?

-Alguns comensais ... –ela parou de falar quando todo o castelo começou a tremer.

E como em uma tsunami, onde uma pequena onda precede a maior, Harry sentiu uma brisa morna passar por ele e então uma ventania quente seguiu-se. Ele sentiu os olhos arderem assim como várias partes do seu corpo, várias pessoas a sua volta gemiam de dor, alguns gritavam tão alto que era possível imaginar que estavam sendo torturados, e então, tudo passou.

O vento se foi, levando todas as dores com ele. Harry podia respirar fundo agora, não sentia mais sua garganta arder. Seus pensamentos eram claros e coisas que ele julgava esquecidas, borbulhavam para a superfície da consciência como se ele estivesse em uma penseira, e então a inconsciência veio novamente busca-lo.

**N.A: Desculpem pela demora, mas eu andei lendo algumas fics e algumas coisas que eu ia colocar nos capítulos de TODAS as minhas fics já estavam sendo postadas em outras. Então eu estou tentando reformular os capítulos para ficar o MÍNIMO parecida possível. Algumas talvez sejam reescritas outras que teriam continuação vão ser encerradas logo, ainda estou pensando no caso. Agradeço a compreensão de todos e por favor comentem, ok? Beijos.**


End file.
